Finn's origin
by DubbleDuelSword
Summary: Finn discovers a message left by his father. He now must embark on a journey along with his friends to defeat the enemy of the past. This is part one of a trilogy.
1. The message

**Authors Notes: This is my first Fan fiction, I'm new to this whole thing so if I make mistakes or any thing my bad, but no one is perfect. Other then that enjoy the story, I post my notes at the end of the chapter as well. But enough of me let me begin the story. P.S I do not own Adventure Time.**

An Adventure time story

Finn's origin

Chapter 1: The message

The life for Finn the human was quite simple for him. He's sixteen, his girlfriend is the Flame princess, and both of them kick evils but wherever it goes. He still sees Jake but not that much after all he does have kids to take care of. But every night for the past few weeks he's been having these strange visions in is sleep seeing other humans, the Lich, and some stranger in gear armor. One night he had awoken to be greeted by spirt sparkles, he followed them throughout the tree house only yo end up in the attic. The sparkles surrounded a hologram message player along with a cartage.

"What the junk is this?"

He inserted the cartage into the players slot, the massage was played revealing a holographic message of Joshua

"Finn, If you are seeing this holographic-message then that means its time I told you about your real parents.

Finn looked puzzled, unsure of what his father was saying.

"Head down into the basement the entrance is under the family chest, there yo will see a metal door with an emerald inside of it. The door won't open unless you have the pearl of the candy kingdom, the sapphire of the Ice kingdom, and the ruby of the Fire kingdom. Just me when I tell you this you will want to see what's behind that door."

The massage ends and Finn is left wandering.

_What dad taking about oh well only one way to find out._

Finn headed back down stairs putting on his blue cargo pants, blue shirt, shoes and backpack (he doesn't wear his hat anymore) he grabbed his demon blooded sword and headed out the door leaving a message for Seraphina (Flame princess) that reads ' went out be back in a few love Finn.'

**This chapter is a bit short but i'll make them longer as I go Review.**


	2. Collecting the Gems

**Authors Notes: I've decided to make another story featuring me as a talk show host keep an eye out for it, 'till then enjoy the story. I do not own Adventure time.**

**Chapter 2: Collecting the Gems**

Finn began to wander the grasslands in circles not knowing he was moving. Thoughts were racing threw his mind wondering what the message meant. 'What does dad mean by "gems?" Maybe I should just relax, maybe go see Ja-' he walked into a tree.

**"Ow!"**

He stood up seeing that he was out side the Candy Kingdom.

"Oh, hay I'm out side the Candy Kingdom. Maybe Princess Bubble-gum can help me out."

He walked into the Kingdom heading for the candy castle when all of a sudden...

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

A girl shreeking scream was heard from behind the castle. Finn quickly ran around the castle to see several candy people and princess Bubble-gum being attacked by the magic man.

'What the hell is this guys deal?'

Finn leaped into action with his sword at hand. The magic man quickly noticed him as if he was expecting him to show up. The magic man began firing lightning bolts at Finn, he avoided them with ease then punch the magic man in the face.

"Come on," said Finn with a smirk on his face "is that all you got? I thought you would be better then this."

"You want to see better." Said the magic man. "Try this on for size!"

The magic man fired streamers at Finn that quickly surrounded him in a streamer tornado. Finn shouts could be heard from inside the tornado and the magic man laughed at him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, you crack me up Finn. You are so weak you will never be able to defeat my dark master or the crystal man that he found."

Finn then leaped out of the colorful whirling wind just to kick the magic man's smart ass face.

"What the hell are you talking about magic man?"

"Oh nothing," he said as he got up "That's a story for a later date. 'Till then, **WAAAAAAZOOOOOOOO!"**

He flew up into the air disappearing in a fire works explosion leaving the words 'YOU SUCK' in red fire work sparkles.

"Man I hate that guy." Said Finn as he turned to the candy people. " Is every on okay?"

"Yah were fine," said Pb "Its a good thing you showed up to Finn other wise he would have taken this."

Pb showed Finn the bubble-gum like pearl that she was holding that the magic man apparently wanted so bad.

"It belongs to my uncle Gum-"

"Can I have it?" Finn had cut her off.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry Pb, but I need that pearl for um, uh...um.

"Here." The princess tossed the pearl to Finn who caught it. "If the magic man needed it it's better off in your hands Finn."

"Thanks princess," he put the orb into his backpack "I won't forget this." He left the kingdom heading into the grass lands.

**30 minutes later**

Finn had entered into the Ice kingdom in hopes of finding the other gem that he needed.

"Maybe the Ice King has some thing." He began to walk towards the Ice King's castle.

About ten minutes later Finn had entered the Ice kings home.

"Yo Ice King you hear? I need to talk to you."

Gunter had past by Finn moving a box that reveled the Ice King who was giggling until he was spotted.

"Dang it, well you found me Gunter." He grabbed Gunter then looked up at Finn "sup Finn."

"Wow Ice King you, you're just...forget." Finn then remembered what he came here to do. "Hay Ice King we are friends right?"

"Yah."

"Alright and you know how friends help friends out?" The wizard nodded his head. "Well I need your help as a friend. I need you to give me a sapphire so I can um..." he then thought of an excuse "so I can get you some some money."

"Really? Okay I'll be right back."

He heads into his room then comes out with a sapphire.

"Here," Finn takes the sapphire "sooo, when do I get my money?"

"um..." Finn that of something "oh my glob what is that?" He says in a suppressed voice while he points to the wall behind the dumb wizard.

"What," the Ice King turns around "where?" The Ice King looks at the wall then begins to panic. "What is it Finn and where is it?"He doesn't turn to see Finn who had left the second the distraction had worked. Finn began heading home talking to him self.

"Wow if I known the Ice King was that stupid I would have took his stuff years ago."

He enters the tree house seeing Seraphina on the couch playing bmo.

"Hay Seraphina you're the person I wanted to see"

She doesn't make eye contact because she is focusing on her game.

"Let me guess; you want me to give you one of my gems."

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I didn't," she pauses her game then looks up at Finn "you told me." She shrugs her shoulders and giggles a little. "So why you need one?"

"Well its um..." he heads into the kitchen "I'll tell you later."

**Well I leave it there next chapter is coming soon. Review.**


	3. The Past Revealed

**Authors notes: Well I haven't gotten much in reviews but that's cool it takes time for stories to be know but if you're reading this review and tell me what you think. I don't own AT**

**Chapter 3: The Past Revealed**

A few hours later Finn had decided to tell Seraphina about the message his farther left for him, she agreed into giving him a fire ruby only if she could come with him. Which seemed fair to him 'cause she does live with him. So once they agreed they had headed into the garage.

"umm, Finn"

"What's up Phina?"

"Well why are we in the garage if we're supposed to be in the basement?

"Its because the door to the basement is right..." he moves a box that reveals a door on the ground "here."

They both open the door entering into the dark corridor. Seraphina lights the hallway which leeds to a metal door with a green emerald in it.

"This must be the door." Says Finn, he reaches into his backpack taking out the two gems he got from the Candy and Ice kingdom. He places the two gems within the door as does Seraphina with the ruby. The door opens revealing another hologram message along with a cartridge and behind it a sword in a pedestal. The sword has a black handle with a very light blue blade (it resembles the master sword from the legend of zelda games) the light that the sword radiates brightness the room.

"So is this what dad meant by 'wanting to see what's behind the door.'"

"Hay Finn look," she points out the hologram-message player "a hologram-message player."

"Hmm," he inserts the cartridge into the message player "I wonder what's on it?"

He puts down the player which shoots out a gigantic green screen and begins to play. Finn and Seraphina sit on the floor beginning to watch the video. video. A man appears, he as a light beard and short hair that reaches his shoulders he resembles an older version of Finn.

"Hello Finn, if you're watching this pre recored message then it's time you learned about your past."

Finn is extremely bewildered more then a million thoughts are running through his mind. He watches the video even more intently.

"Alright now Finn it's time I cleared things up. Finn, I'm your father."

Finn's eyes widen and his jaw drops open.

"My name is Adan, I am one of the remaining humans in Ooo."

The video fuzzes up but then show Adan again this time inside a castle holding Finn as a baby.

"...I some times wish your mother was here. She was killed the day after you where born, she was killed by a man named Gearhead. But at least she brought you into this world."

He tickles baby Finn and he giggles. It fuzzes up again showing Adan but this time Finn is in background playing with three other baby humans.

"Finn you see those humans, those were your friends." He gets serious now. "Okay let me tell you about Gearhead. The mans a monster Everything he wears is a weapon, like this bracelet" he holds up his right wrist showing a metal bracelet "I took it from him. its supposed to shot an Ion laser-" The bracelet shoots a laser that hits the ceiling making rubbles of rock fall on Adan's head. The message player fuzzes up once more and shows Adan surrounded by crumbled buildings and fire in distance.

"Finn, if you're watching this hologram message then it's time you knew where the other humans are. You must travel west from the tree house until you reach a sign that says 'warning.' Past that area is the Ruins, an area were most of the humans decided to stay after the Mushroom War. If I'm correct then they should still be there. But don't bother looking for me by now I'm dead. You see Finn Gearhead is impossibly strong, the closest I can come to beating him is sealing him up for a few years. But the seal won't hold forever and i'll have died trying to seal him. Finn, direct your attention to the sword behind the message player."

Finn looks up at the sword.

"This sword belonged to me but now I want you to have it. I wanted you to live a happy life, you know to know what it was like to have a mother or father. But it didn't happen so I did what I had to do. But just remember I love you son and I'm sorry."

The message ends and Finn wipes away tears from his eyes.

"Finn," says Seraphina "you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine."

He walks up to the pedestal places both hands on the swords handle and takes the seven foot sword. He places it on the side of his backpack.

"Phina," he says without turning to her "We have to find the other humans."

**Well I leave it there for now I got school tomorrow =( Review**


	4. Over the Land and into the Ruins

**Authors notes: 'Cause of school and junk I couldn't post anything but now all my school work is out of the way I have nothing to worry about. I now present chapter 4 of Finn's origin. I don't own AT.**

**Chapter 4: Over the land and into the Ruins**

The next morning Finn had begin packing food and some weapons into his backpack preparing to head into the Ruins.

"Hey Finn."

"What is Seraphina?"

"Well, what if there's trouble and we're not there to stop it?"

"Hmm, I haven't really thought about that."

He began thinking of what to do and then it hit him.

"I got it. I'll just tell Jake that we'll be somewhere for a few days and he'll have to take care of any trouble that happens to come."

"Cool."

They headed down the ladder from the bedroom. Finn had picked up his father's sword that was now his.

"Come on Finn."

"Be there in sec."

He had finished writing the note then headed out the door with Seraphina leaving the note on the door. The note read, _'Went out somewhere be back in a few days. Seraphina and Finn.'_

**About 10 hours later**

The night had fallen and Finn and Seraphina had reached the entrance to the Ruins. Both where amazingly surprised. The area had many destroyed buildings, houses, build boards, and lots and lots of bones everywhere. They entered the ominous gigantic pit wondering if there even was a living soul here.

"Wow," said Finn "so this is what happened in the Mushroom war."

They began traveling even farther, Seraphina had grown tied of walking.

"Finn I'm tired I want to go to sleep."

"Well how about I carry you so that way you don't have to walk."

"Alright."

She jumped onto Finn's back as he continued to make his way around the pieces of broken buildings.

Hours later Seraphina had fallen asleep on Finn's back but he did not mind. Eventually he had came across a bridge he carefully examined it noting that there were no railings on either ends and that if he fell of there would be a 40-foot drop into darkness so he went across it. The bridge was extremely long it stretched out to about 100-feet and it was quite wide too. He reached the end of the bridge and laid Seraphina against a fallen skyscraper so he could rest a little, but then he had heard some voices.

"What the flip who's there?"

He went around the skyscraper and peaked his head around and to his surprise there were people there, human people!

There were two boys and one girl, the two boys were arguing while the girl just watched them. The girl had black hair with red highlights, she wore a blue T-shirt, a black shredded skirt that reached her top knee, black shoes, and had a bracelet on her left hand with a diamond in it. She looked to be seventeen. A few feet away were the two boys. The one on the left had golden yellow hair like Finn but his was spiked, he wore a white shirt with multiple green, red, yellow, blue, purple, orange, and sky blue color splashes on it, he had light blue jeans, wore multiple colored DC high-tops, and had silver armor on his right arm he looked to be sixteen. The man he was arguing with looked to be eighteen, he had spiked black hair and a strand of spiked hair was hanging down, he wore a black leather jacket, a red and black south pole shirt, he had fingerless gloves on his hands he had a watch on his right arm, he also wore black cargos, and wore black and red polo high-tops. Finn could hear what they were saying.

"Come on bro why can't we leave the Ruins!" Said the blond hair.

"'Cause, we need to find the other human. Remember?"

"Oh, right."

The older one then went inside a standing skyscraper that Finn assumed to be their base. The boy sighed then turned to see Finn, a blue arm shoot out at Finn that then grabbed him and brought him to the boy.

" Hay Rosa" he said "look what I found."

Finn quickly broke free of the magic arm and punched the boy in the face. He drew back ready to fight back but a voice stopped him.

"Don't even think about it Adam."

The man from earlier had came out of the skyscraper.

"Adam I can just look at this guy and tell that he could beat you. Let me take care of him."

"Fine" he said "only because you make quick work of people"

He walked up towards Finn but kept his distance from him.

"If you want a challenge then fight me."

"Alright," Finn drew his father's sword "but where's your weapon?"

"Right here."

He took out a golden pipe from one of his pant's pockets which then converted into a twelve foot long golden staff.

Both men charged at each other, Finn blocks the man's multiple staff swings. The man begins to spin his staff back and forth at his side creating a barrier around him.

"You got some moves," he says "but you're wide open."

"Really," says Finn "Where?"

"Here!"

The man uses his staff to slam Finn's sword into the ground. He quickly moves his staff between the bottom of Finn's legs then spreads them farther apart nearly making Finn do a split. Then he quickly brings his up nailing Finn's crouch. Finn screams in pain dropping his sword and falling to the ground having both of his hands between his crouch.

"That was fun."

His staff reverts back to normal and puts it back in his pocket.

"So what do we do with him?" Says the girl.

Just then a beam of light bounces off of Finn's sword hitting the man. He shouts in pain has the girl helps him stay up.

"Rosa," he says "help me find my googles. Adam, wake up the boy I have a feeling he's one of us."

**Does this mean these people are human? And way did the light hurt the guy? And can Finn recover from the staffs impact? These questions will not be answered in the next chapter but in chapter 6 which will be posted tomorrow. Later!**


	5. The resurrection

**Authors notes: This chapter doesn't cover anything from the previous chapter but this is chapter involves the Lich and the mystery man Gearhead so read. I don't own AT.**

**Chapter 5: The resurrection**

In the far corner of Ooo past the beach front was a lair, but not an ordinary lair this was the Lich's lair. In there in the basement was the Lich himself in his rather weak snail form and hovering in front him a rather large blue crystal with a men inside of it. The man wore long sleeved gear armor that had multiple blue lights glowing on it. He also wore long metal gloves that reached his elbows. It had a circle of blue lights that were glowing where the palm of the hand was. He wore black jeans, metal boots with glowing blue lights on it, and a helmet that covered and protected his head (it looks like the ones in Gears of War). It was a metal helmet that had glowing blue eye lenses so the man could see. The Lich was mumbling a spell of some sort which incased the crystal in green fire. The crystal then melted and a beam of blue light then shot out of the man. The light traveled into the sky which then made a blue pulse wave of energy spread all across Ooo. The Lich began laughing evilly as the man that was in the blue crystal began descending down.

"Finally the seal is broken. Now, rise Gearhead!"

"Why should I," he said in a robotic voice that hid his real voice "after all you're only three inches tall."

The Lich looked up at him being very annoyed.

"I have something you need and I want you to get something for me."

"Like what?"

"I hold the gear to unlocking your ultimate form."

Gearhead feels his armor knowing that there was was messing gear that was around his armor's power source.

"Very well then were to?"

"Simple." Says the Lich as he summons a crystal ball that shows the Candy Kingdom "I was once held in a prison of amber. I was defeated by Finn the human and forced to use primitive snail body. I need a DNA sample of my former body so I can create a new body. So I need you to bring me the amber that is in the great tree of the candy. Try not to attract to much attention."

"I will make no such promise."

Gearhead then walked over the Lich and walked up the stairs leaving the Lich's lair. The Lich turned back to his crystal ball which showed Finn and the other three people.

"Soon enough I shall have my revenge upon you Finn the human!"

**Ok a few things: This has to be the shortest chapter I have ever written, but the next chapter is going to be long and I mean long. Also I haven't been able to get to my other story "What time is it? Interview time!" 'cause I've had to do some work and junk the past day and today. Hopefully I can post it tomorrow and not get distracted while I type 'cause I listen to Three Days Grace while I type. This chapter BTW was finished at 11:32 P.M. Review and i'll be back real soon!**


	6. Stuff Happens

**Authors notes: It's been a while since I've updated 'cause I've had a lot of things to handle but I'm back, so any way here's the next chapter enjoy, there will also be some parts that switch to different people just to show what they are doing. I don't own AT just the characters i've created.**

**Chapter 6: Stuff Happens**

Finn had awoken outside of the entrance that he suspected to be a hideout. He looked around and saw the three people from earlier.

"Well you recover quick." Said the oldest looking one.

"How long have I been out?" Said Finn.

"I'd say about..." he looks at his watch "a half an hour or so."

"So," said Finn "who are you guys, and what are you?

"I would expect you to know what we are by now but I will introduce us."

He gestures to the boy on his right.

"This is my little brother Adam, he's a wizard and he's an annoying sixteen year old."

"I'm not a wizard" he said "I'm a mage the most highest form of magic user. I'm not some old worn out wizard."

"Yah yah whatever." He said with uninterested. He then gestured to the girl on his right.

"This is my girlfriend Rosa our ninja she is seventeen."

"She doesn't seem like a ninja."

Just then she appeared behind Finn holding a kuni at his neck.

"Looks can be deceiving now can't they?"

"Yah I guess." Finn said with fear.

"Alright enough playing around now let me introduce my self. My name is Basilisx I am eighteen and a half vampire."

"Coo-wait your a what now?"

"A half vampire dude I still am human just incredibly strong."

"Mind explaining to me how your a half vampire."

"Look it's a long story I don't want to wast any time so lets get going." He turns around but then stops. "Oh and Finn your girlfriend is in our base get her will you."

"How did you know she was my girlfriend and my name?"

"You just told him dude." Said Adam.

"Alright I'll go get her."

Finn got up and entered the hideout that was behind him. Upon entering Finn noticed how dark this place seemed to be even if it was day it was sill dark. Finn and found Seraphina quite easily seeing as though the place was dark and that she had emanated light.

"Hay Seraphina" said Finn "whatcha doing in here?"

"Just looking around."

"Cool come on lets go."

"Alright."

They both left the hideout rejoining the three humans beginning their journey towards Ooo.

**Going to Jake**

Jake who had received Finn and Seraphina's message as been going across Ooo saving princesses, beating up bad guys, and most recently had to fight the magic man who told Jake that they were in the Ruins so Jake had decided to go get them.

"Of all places they had to go to the Ruins"

After having to stretch a great distance Jake had reached the pit that is the Ruins.

"This could take a while."

He stretches into the Ruins beginning his search for Finn and Seraphina.

**Back to Finn and the others**

Finn, Seraphina, Rosa, Adam, and Basilisx after traveling from the hideout have now reached the bridge that Finn and Seraphina had traveled across.

"Damn" says Adam "this is a long bridge! Are we even half way across?"

"Seeing as though we got to this bridge ten minutes ago...no." Says Rosa.

"Man. I need action something like a..." he looks up "LIGHTNING BOLT!"

Every moves out of the way as the lightning bolt hits the bridge damaging it.

"Well now" as a familiar voice "this is were you two have been."

Finn looks up seeing the magic man.

"Magic man!"

"Yup it is I the magic man zap!"

He fires smaller lightning bolts which Finn deflects with his demon blooded sword.

"Hay!"

The magic man turns to Basilisx who as been lunched a him.

"Eat this"

The magic man dodges the fist and cast a spell on Basilisx which sends him falling like a meteor.

"Have a nice fall loser."

The magic man redirects his attention to Finn who has Rosa and Seraphina helping him out while Adam sees if his brother needs help.

"Bro" he shouts "you need help?"

"Nah" he says "I got this."

At that moment black and red wings come out of Basilisx's back allowing him to use the spell that the magic man put on him to his advantage. He quickly turns to the magic man and spears him beginning to rush down towards the bridge at an incredible speed.

"How is this possible?" Says the magic man.

"How," says Basilisx "I'm a half vampire thats how."

"WHAT?"

Both men then crash onto the bridge making the bridge break.

"Dude," says Finn "they broke the bridge."

"Hell yah I did." Says Basilisx flying back up. "Come on I don't know how long it will take him to get back up so we should get moving."

"Right, I'll just teleport us into Ooo." Says Adam

"Yah you do that" says Basilisx "i'll meet you some where in Ooo I guess."

Basilisx had then flown away while everyone else had gathered around Adam.

"Everyone ready?"

"Wait!" Said Finn

"What now?" Said Rosa

"Fp look over there is that Jake?"

"I think that is Jake."

"Yo Jake! Over here!"

Jake (who is a giant) turns hearing some tiny shouting from the bridge that is near by finds Finn Seraphina and two other people. Jake stretches over to them.

"Finn why are you here and who are they?"

"I'll explain later Adam if you will."

"Can I."

Adam then chants some words that creates a blue circle around all of them that then teleports them into Ooo.

**To Basilisx**

Having entered Ooo Basilisx had noticed it was sun rise and had put on a pair of goggles with blue lens.

"Damn sun good thing I'm not a full vampire."

While flying he had noticed a small village filled knights that wore rather dull armor in his eyes. He had then landed retracting his wings which had left two holes in his shirt and jacket. He had then noticed a shack with a yellow duck selling objects such as weapons, armor, and potions.

"Hmm I could use a new weapon."

As he walked towards the shack all the knights had given him different looks but he didn't seem to mind.

"Um hi goose?"

"Yes, and prattle shall I guess."

"Um what?"

"I am Choose Goose, would you like some juice?"

"No thanks I just need a new weapon."

"Well now every weapon is new don't you know."

"Whatever you sell weapons or not."

"Of coarse I do."

Choose Goose pulls on a rope revealing several weapons such as sabers, axes, katanas, swords, and daggers. Basilisx had entered the some what closet of weapons searching for a weapon that would best suit him.

"Hmm how about this one."

He had picked up sword that had an incredible long reach it was also incredibly sharp. A sword with a white handle and black polished metal for a blade he looked at his goggles reflection from the sword.

"That my boy is the cursed blade of Blaine."

_'So this is Blaine's secret weapon shame he had to die' _he thought to himself.

"How much?"

"No price, the curse is payment enough."

"Curse? You the same one that killed Blaine himself."

"Yup that cursed sword was how he hit the bucket."

"Hmm..." '_So the sword will kill the user very interesting.'_

He had then tossed the sword_._

"Oh dear, I fear it's the end for him."

Basilisx had then picked up a black sheath that had a flame design on it and extended it out in front of him. As if expected the sword fell straight into it sheathing leaving a smug look on Basilisx's face.

"Looks like the curse doesn't effect me." He said while leaving the shack.

**Back to Finn**

The teleportation spell had teleported them to the tree house making Jake, Seraphina and Finn a bit dizzy.

"Were here I think." Said Adam looking around. "So this is Ooo its huge."

"No dah" said Rosa "Ooo is Earth after the mushroom war remember."

"Right. Well I think we should-" **BOOM**

A gigantic explosion was heard every one looked around to see were it had happened.

"Guys" said Jake "it came from the candy kingdom."

"You think it was one of Pb's experiments" said Finn.

"No" said Seraphina "with that much smoke in the air it had to be something much worse."

"Then lets go check it out."

**I leave it there for now try and guess what happened in the candy kingdom "hint hint; go to chapter 5"again sorry for posting so late had some problems. Review and i'll post soon.**


	7. Mushroom War History Lesson I

**Authors notes: After several months of school it will all be over (well middle school any way) and I'll be on summer vacation YES! Any way here's the next chapter I don't own AT but I wish I did 'cause that would be awesome!**

Chapter 7: Mushroom War History Lesson I: Gearhead vs Basilisx

After getting the blade that he had found Basilisx then headed skyward noticing the large amount of that emanated from the candy kingdom.

"What the hell is happening there?"

He quickly flew towards the kingdom that was engulfed in smoke.

**...**

Jake had arrived at the entrance to the candy kingdom with our four heros ridding on his back. They had gotten off of Jake (who had shrunk to normal size) and entered the kingdom. The kingdom is usually so lively and happy but this place was the complete opposite, destruction was every where. The ground was was torn apart several cracks and craters were seen on the floor. The candy buildings were either completely destroyed to the point that they were disintegrated into candy ash or were on fire but compared to the candy people the buildings were just fine. Several candy people were on the floor in pain and with grave injures, as the five of them walked towards the castle they saw the damage done many of the candy people were killed they were reduced to candy puddles and those who survived could not even crawl let alone moan over the loss of there people and friends. But all eyes had turned to the castle or what was left of it anyway. The candy castle was a wreak, the top part of it was completely burned and most of it was rubble on the floor and the great tree that once stood tall on the castle was gone, the sides of the castle were torn wide open showing the burned inside if it, and the bottom half was on fire.

"Man what happened here?" said Finn

"I don't know" said Jake "but lets find Pb and ask here what happened."

"Hay" said Adam "is this Pb by any chance a bubblegum princess?"

"How did you know that?" said Finn

"'Cause she's right over there with that peppermint dude and ice cream doctor."

They turn and run towards her.

"Princess," Pb looks up noticing Finn, Seraphina, Jake and two other people she didn't know "Princess what happened here."

"Finn" said Doctor Ice Cream "I know you are concerned with the candy kingdom but Princess Bubblegum needs medical care."

"Please Doctor Ice Cream" said Princess Bubblegum weakly "they need to know."

Doctor Ice Cream moved out of the way revealing to them Princess Bubblegum's injures; her forehead was bandaged but she was still able to see, there was a gigantic cut on her right arm were a lot of blood was being loss, her clothes had been burned but it did not show any part of her body that would embarrass her, and she had burn marks and multiple cuts on her body and face.

"Who did this?" said Finn

"I don't know who it was but he...he had metal gear armor and was wearing a metal helmet. He throw some type of energy ball that destroyed the Candy Kingdom."

"That would be Gearhead."

They turned to see Basilisx walking towards them.

"Tell me princess were did he go."

"He headed into the Bad Lands its southeast from here."

"Thank you Princess." Basilisx turns to Finn, Jake, Seraphina, Adam, and Rosa "Alright we can catch up to him if the dog uses his powers to stretch us into the Bad Lands."

"How did you know I have stretching powers?"

"I saw you while coming here now lets go we can lose him."

**In the Bad Lands**

Gearhead had been traveling across the dessert killing anything that bothered him (which was everything he saw) as he remembered his actions here back during the Mushroom War.

"Ah the Sahara Desert I still remember using the sand here to kill those pathetic backstabbing humans."

"Interesting story," said a voice behind him unsheathing a sword.

He turned to see a dog, a fire girl, and four humans and on of them was pointing his black polished sword at him.

"mind sharing that story with us."

"Well now isn't this a surprise the four end survivors of the Mushroom War how long as it been sixteen years now."

"So your the man who killed my father and mother?" said Finn holding his fathers sword tightly in his hands."

"Not only your parents but their parents" he points at Basilisx and Adam "but her father as well." He points at Rosa.

"But why, why practically kill your own race?" said Finn

"Why, well now let me educate you about the Great Mushroom War then. You see my ancestors were recruited by the U.S government to create the ultimate weapon of mass destruction project WMDN001 AKA the Gear armor. This was to be used to end the war but all the things needed to perfect the armor would take generations to create. You see those idiots used war as if it some kind of animal. The whole war was based off of idiocy they fought for the most stupid thing in the world, pride. Those idiot humans had used nuclear weapons and explosives in the Mushroom War so I decided to destroy them all for their ignorance and the suffering they caused me! But that's a history lesson for later kids."

"Enough talking," shouted Basilisx "today is the you die you bastard!"

"Well now your just like father, you both have and extreme amount of hatred for me."

"Bro don't fight him he want's you to fight him your anger is going to mess with your battle style."

"Well now its a good thing I'm part vampire 'cause I learned how to fight when I'm pissed off."

He charges at Gearhead slashing at him as Gearhead dodges his quick slashes.

"Your stating to get annoying."

He stops Basilisx's barrage by grabbing his sword with his hand.

"Now it's time for you to feel pain."

Gearhead knees Basilisx in the gut knocking the wind and some blood out of him. Basilisx losses his grip on his sword and releases his grip on it as Gearhead grabs his wrist and throws him up into the sky. Gearhead back flips disappearing into a blackish purple portal to only reappear above Basilisx. He puts his fist together clutching them tightly, he brings his fist over his head and brings it down hard on the back of this neck sending him falling like a meteor.

"I'm not done with you yet boy!"

Gearhead quickly follows Basilisx easily catching up to him using all of his power he uses both of his feet to nail Basilisx in the gut making him cough up even more blood and stunning him in mid air.

"Now DIE!"

He flips to his back side and creates a small laser ball with his hand and launches it at him sending him crashing down to the desert floor. As soon as he crashes on the floor the laser ball explodes sending sand everywhere creating a sand storm.

"Everyone close your eyes." shouted Finn

After a while the sand fades away reveling a gigantic crater with Basilisx in the center of it face down in the sand without his goggles on. Gearhead floats down towards Basilisx noticing his goggles in the sand.

"Hmm, if a regular vampire is weak against sunlight then I wonder what will happen to a half vampire when his eyes are exposed to sunlight."

He uses his foot to roll Basilisx over on his back. Basilisx feels a burning pain in his eyes and sees the sun.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Basilisx covers his eyes trying to shield his eyes from the sun.

"You know Basilisx I think you should embrace the light."

Gearhead takes out two metal shards from his pocket and jabs them into the wrist of Basilisx.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Bro I'm coming!"

Adam summons lightning bolts at Gearhead who easily defects them.

"Try this on!"

Rosa uses her ninjitsu to blow a blizzard at Gearhead but he easily stops it.

"Is that all you got?"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"What the hell?"

He looks up at the sky seeing Finn come down at him with his demon blooded sword at hand. Gearhead dodges his slashes but gets hit by one.

"Enough!"

Gearhead dodges a slash from the demon blooded sword and smashes it in two using his fist. Finn back flips away realizing how much power he has.

"Do not fear Finn we will fight again once I have gained my full power and it will be one on one. Until then, farewell!"

Gearhead back flips disappearing in the portal leaving them all. Rosa rushes over to Basilisx taking out the shards and putting his goggles on him.

"You alright?"

"Yah I'm fine I can't see that well but I'm fine."

"Come on" said Finn "Lets head back to the Candy Kingdom."

**In the Lich's lair**

The Lich's magical orb tunes out leaving the Lich with a satisfied look on his face as Gearhead walks out of the portal coming back from the Bad Lands.

"That was quite the show." said the Lich

"And that's not even half of my power. Now give me back the golden gear."

"Ok but were is the amber?"

Gearhead tosses a metal blue glowing cube at the Lich.

"It's in that storing cube it can hold anyone thing in it and it can be reused."

"Excellent one step closer."

**And there you have it chapter seven one of the most longest chapter I have done. Yes there will be more Mushroom War history lessons which will have more fights with it (guess who Gearhead will fight) anyway please review if you are reading this REVIEW.**

**P.S Finished this June 8th 2012 only FIVE more days until my birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE in five more days. Again review =)**


	8. Mushroom War History Lesson II

**Authors notes: Hey peoples guess what...ITS MY BIRTHDAY and only one week left of school. Any way here's the next chapter enjoy. I don't own AT.**

Chapter 8: Mushroom War History Lesson II: Gearhead vs Billy and Adam

"So tell me Lich what's your big plan now that you can obtain your original form."

"My plan is to regain my body so I way learn, well you'll find out later. But there still is one person who can still be a threat to my plan."

"And who might that be?"

"Billy."

Gearhead nearly lost himself as soon as he said the name Billy.

"Billy he's alive?"

"Yes he is that cursed hero."

"So were is he i'll behead him."

"I'm not sure but he is alive."

"Very well then but first...

Gearhead inserted the golden gear around the center if his suit, the lights began to glow even brighter and a metal belt appeared around his waist.

"Now you will see a taste of my true power."

He backflips into a portal to reappear at the highest mountain in the ice kingdom.

"Well now let me begin my search."

**At the Candy Kingdom (or what's left)**

Finn, Seraphina, Jake, Adam, Rosa, and Basilisx had returned from the Bad Lands now thinking about what to do now.

"So Finn" said Adam know anyone who can help us fight against Gearhead."

"Well actually there might be one person who can help us beat Gearhead."

"Well who is he."

"His name is-"

"FINN HELP ME!"

The Ice King flies straight into Finn crashing into him and Adam.

"Ice King what the hell is your problem?"

"Finn I need your help there's some metal in my Kingdom and he's destroying everything I tried to freeze but then he shot lighting at me saying (he tries to mimic his voice) "Billy come out and fight me you coward our all of Ooo will suffer!" so I ran here for your help."

"Wait a metal man that's Gearhead we have to stop him!" said Finn

Everyone got on Jake except for Basilisx.

"Bro you coming?"

"I'll catch up with you later let my eyes recover a bit more."

They left towards the Ice Kingdom seeing the most tallest mountains had been destroyed. They had entered the kingdom looking out for Gearhead.

"Guys" said Ice King outside of a cave "we can hid in here so we can get the jump on him."

"That's a smart idea Simon." said Finn

Everyone went inside the cave waiting for Gearhead to appear soon enough he did.

"Were are you Billy come and fight me like a man unlike last time were you ran away and let Drake die! So were are come out do you really want more blood shed on your hands!" He fires a laser out of his hand that blows up a snow hill. "Were are you damn it!"

In the cave even rage had built inside Adam his anger was taking over his mind. Before he could say anything a voice was heard outside of the cave.

"Now that's enough Gearhead!"

It was Billy, Gearhead was quite surprised at Billy's appearance seeing his long white beard covering his front.

"Well now isn't this a surprise the legendary hero Billy. So you've finally come to die, it's been eighteen years since we last meet."

"Notung!" Billy summons his sword ready to fight Gearhead.

"So you've finally decided to face me after you let Drake die."

"I DIDN'T LET HIM DIE! HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR ME AND NO I'M TAKING YOURS!

Gearhead begins to laugh evilly at Billy's remark.

"You really think that you can beat me alone?"

"Not really!"

Adam emerges out of the cave along with Finn.

"Well if it isn't Finn and Adam. Where's your dog and girl friend Finn."

Finn doesn't respond.

"No matter,"

He fires lightning at Finn trapping him in a lightning cage.

"'cause you won't be fighting, and I think it's time for another history lesson. Let me tell you about my childhood and teen years. You see as a kid during the Mushroom War no matter how bad the situation my friends always saw the bright side of things. My friends were your father and mother," he points at Finn "Rosa's father and uncle, and of course Billy. But I did have a rival and it was your father." He points at Adam. "Over the years my friends and rival had began training for the Mushroom war learning ninja art and swordsmanship to help destroy the mutants that were in this world but that's a story for later. I to learned how to become a master swordsman but my main focus was to help my father complete the Gear armor. The government had no need for the Gear armor now that the remaining humans were fighting the mutants. My family had wasted generations on working on that armor and my father was not going to let that work go to waste. He had given me all the things needed to complete the armor and told me to go into hiding 'cause he knew that the government was going to destroy any link to the armor. He showed me a secret tunnel maze that would lead me into what was soon to become Ooo. Has I went into the dark I looked back to see some shadowy figures that had killed my father and I knew who they were and it was my only friends! So I decided to avenge my father's death by killing those who killed him and now only one remains and there decedents will suffer for there actions!"

"We had no choice!"

"YES YOU DID! YOU CALL YOUR SELF A HERO YOUR NOTHING BUT A MURDERER! And now you, like Drake, Adan, and possibly Blaine, must pay with your life!"

"Really now?" said Adam "With what weapon?"

"With this!"

He takes out a metal handle from the side of this belt and then a blue laser comes out of it. (yes a lightsaber I had to)

"Bring it!"

Billy goes after Gearhead clashing sword and lightsaber making sparks appear.

"WIND GAIL!"

Adam shouts the spell making sharp green wind currents go after Gearhead. He pushes Billy back and brings his arms out making a fire barrier appear easily destroying the wind spell.

"LAVA STRIKE!"

Adam summons lava formed like lightning that quickly knocks down Gearhead. Billy jumps over Adam and plunges his sword into Gearhead's armor.

"It's over." says Billy

"Or so you think."

Gearhead's arm stretches out and begins to choke Billy.

"You really think that you could kill me like that? This armors made out of the universes strongest metal or better known as Dragon Ore."

"What? But I thought-"

"You thought wrong. You forget Adan was my best friend he told me were he hide the ore and gave me some too. Now then,"

Gearhead lifts Billy up still choking him and shoots lightning out of the palm of his glove electrocuting Billy and sending him into the air.

"and as for you Adam you will be the first to feel my armor's full power. Now watch as you witness my EARTH SHADER!"

Gearhead pounds his fist into the earth creating a gigantic earthquake.

"TAKE THIS!"

The earth erupts in front of Adam's face and he's hit and sent flying by a gigantic mountain that Gearhead created.

"Gearhead!"

Finn, Jake, Seraphina, and Rosa charges at Gearhead.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

Gearhead flicks his wrist which send out a ten foot pulse wave that brings everyone but Gearhead down flat to the ground.

"What's going on I can't get up." Finn said struggling

"This is my gravity intensifier it weighs down anything by 12 tons of gravity there's no chance of getting back up. Now then-"

Billy was then brought down from the intense gravity making a two foot imprint in the snowy ground.

"you idealize this man this murderer don't you Finn. Well watch as I end his life."

Gearhead brings his lightsaber over Billy ready to drop it on him.

"No please don't."

"Are telling be to show mercy to the last man that had killed my father..."

He drops his saber into Billy killing him and burning the inside and outside of the now dead hero.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Gearhead takes his saber out of Billy and puts his saber back on his metal belt. Then turns and looks down at Finn who as tears of anger in his eyes.

"I can feel your anger for me building even stronger for me. So let your anger build for me and hate me for everything I've done and that will lead to your destruction. And the next time we meet someone else will feel my wrath. I'll see you soon Finn."

Gearhead turns away disappearing into a portal leaving everyone on the snowy floor of the destroyed Ice Kingdom.

**Gearhead a living weapon of mass destruction can anyone stop him and who is the next person that will feel his wrath. Send in reviews oh and one more thing It's June 13th that means...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY LET THE PRESENTS AND CAKE SHOWER APPON ME! Oh and Gorbash150 thanks for uploading the sequel as a birthday present for me you rock dude!**

**DDSword out peace**


	9. The Comeback of a Mercenary

**Authors notes: Because I still have some finals to take Interview Time is going to be on hold for like three days I guess manly because it takes a lot of time to make in my opinion and Finn's origin is just a bit shorter but I will update soon so here's the next chapter and I added someone new but I don't own AT. How sad =(**

Chapter 9: The Comeback of a Mercenary

"And there you have it the death of Billy and the destruction of the Ice Kingdom."

"You seem to impress me every time you fight anyone of them."

"What do you expect, after all I am the one who who created that gigantic crater in Ooo. So what do you want me to do now?"

"Nothing really. I just need more time in order to recreate my body and learn what I must learn. They must not discover my resurrection or all of them will come to stop me."

"Very well then since it's night fall I think I'll send one of my mercenaries to fight them. Trust me Lich no one in the universe can defeat me and if you say that this move you are trying to learn is as great as you say it is then no one can stop you as well."

Gearhead then pounded his fist within the ground which brought up a wooden coffin that towered over the Lich.

"This is unexpected I thought I was the only one who could command the dead. So who is this?"

"This is Raven, he was once a feared mercenary during the Mushroom War. He was quite loyal to me he was like a little brother. But he meet his demise at the hand of Adan. So I made sure to add this re-dead feature to call upon the dead for whenever I want their help."

He reached into his pocket taking out a small glowing white gem then he opened the coffin reveling a skeleton. He had a long blue hair and had a raven mask on that covered his eyes to his nose, he had wore a dark blue shirt that had a black torn like design on it also he had a black hood on, he wore dark blue cargos and wore black shoes. Gearhead put the gem on his shirt over where his heart should be. The gem sunk into his ribcage and within the boys skin and eyes had reappeared. He had tan skin and blue eyes and a scar over his right eye he also looked to be seventeen.

"Master" he said "what happened all I remember was fighting Adan and then I was here, what happened master?"

"Adan killed you and the Mushroom war is over I brought you back to life so we can finally kill their decedents."

'Is that so." Gearhead had stepped back has Raven got out of the coffin "well then, who am I looking for?"

**...**

"Adan where are you?"

Rosa had been searching for Adam in the remains of Ice Kingdom while Seraphina and Jake had took Finn from from what had happened during the fight with Gearhead.

"Man. If you can hear me use a spell or something!"

Just then a explosive blew up past a snowy hill. She went over the hill seeing his legs stick out from the snow and couldn't help but laugh.

"Are...are y..you serious? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Very funny now, GET ME OUT!"

"Alright...ok."

She grabbed his legs and pulled him out from the snow.

"Finally and man its dark out and where are we going to sleep?"

"I don't really know lets go ask Seraphina."

"Alright but lets hurry 'cause I'm freezing."

**Back to Gearhead**

"So that's all who remains in the human race?"

"Yes. These kids are a joke to me because of how powerful I am. But for you this is now laughing matter that is why I have created some weapons for you to use."

"Really now. May I see them."

"Follow me into the portal."

Gearhead had opened a portal and both of them entered it ending up in some kind of high tech building.

"Were are we?"

"My hideout."

"Your hideout?"

"Yes this is were I perfected the legendary Gear armor."

"I see so where are these weapons you were talking about."

"Right here."

He presses a button on the wall which opens a door into a room filled with weapons. He hands him a pair of silver gauntlets that were on the table in the room.

"Here" he hands him the gauntlets "I saved you your gauntlets."

"Thanks, and my sword?"

"It was destroyed but I managed to create this as a replace."

He hands him to metal handles.

"Those will be your swords. Lightsabers to be exact. This will be your long range weapon."

He hands him a metal bow along with a metal quiver and metal arrows.

"It's like a standard bow except your quiver can equip your arrows with explosives. Also your shoes now work as jet shoes and your jacket also now works like armor and comes with dual pistols."

"Awesome so where do I start looking?"

"Use your instincts after all you are known as the shadow assassin are you not?"

"Yah. But that's only when-"

"The hood is on."

He remain silent.

"You do remember that the government brainwashed you to kill me. And I allowed you to live I thought you how to become a killer again despite your good nature. Now go my mercenary."

He opened a portal

"I won't fail you this time master."

"I know you won't."

He entered the portal and put his hood on.

**These chapter's have gotten long and I mean long since Gearhead showed himself but tell me what you think of Raven dude just came to me I'm nice like that. But any way tell me what you think of Raven, review and i'll see you readers later.**

**One more thing dragonbornmatt you can use Gearhead in one of your stories but I still own him. Peace.**


	10. Raven's Hunt Begins

**Authors notes: I'm on summer break! That means parties, water parks, and...NO SCHOOL! But anyway here's the next chapter. I don't own AT but I did see Gotcha Monday which was hilarious. XD**

Chapter 10: Raven's Hunt Begins

"So ho-ha-ha-ahchoo! Finn doing?"

"Well Seraphina's up stairs with him he's kind of beaten himself up ever since Billy died."

"But it wasn't his-ahchoo! It wasn't his-ahchoo! His ahchoo!"

"Ok can we take him to a to a hospital or something I think he as hypothermia."

"I feel co-cold."

"Well little brother that's what happens when your in the snow."

What ever! So Jake where's the nearest hospital?"

"It's in rock kingdom i'll take you there."

"Thanks man. Ahchoo!"

"Hay Jake, were are me and Rosa going to sleep."

"I haven't figured out the housing situation yet. I asked Princess Bubblegum if she can get some candy people to make you guys a place to stay."

"Cool I guess me and Rosa will be staying in the woods I guess."

"Alright. Come Adam let's get you to the hospital."

"Alright."

**...**

Raven had come out of the portal to appear on an old tall skyscraper that over looked almost all of the grassland.

"Well now," he said "I guess I shall wait."

He sat down with his feet hanging off the building with his bow and arrow drawn having it ready to kill anyone he sees.

**Somewhere in the forest**

Rosa and Basilisx had been wondering around the forest searching for a place to sleep.

"Hay Rosa look," Basilisx points up at the skyscraper that goes past the clouds "I think that's the Empire State Building that Blaine told us about. You want to check it out?"

"Sure why not."

They ran towards the building unaware of the danger that they might face.

"Well now looks like my pray has come to me."

Raven draws back his arrow then releases it watching it fly down past the clouds.

"Wow this place looks..."

"Looks what?"

"Watch out!"

Basilisx jumped towards Rosa moving her out of the way from the metal arrow that nearly pierced her body.

"Someone's up there" he grew out his wings "I'm gonna bring down who's ever up there then you fight them."

"Don't get your self hurt."

"Alright."

He flies up at full speed reaching the top of the building seeing a man with a hood on holding a metal bow.

"So your the guy who tried to kill my girlfriend."

Raven turned around to see him and smirked.

"I see your the silent type. Then lets fight." He draws his sword out pointing it at him.

Raven puts his bow on his back. He then takes out his duel pistols quickly shooting Basilisx. Basilisx deflects the bullets with his sword. Raven puts away his pistols and stares at the half vampire.

"What's wrong out of bullets already?"

He reaches into his jackets pockets then takes out two metal handles that activate into two red colored lightsabers.

"Lightsabers that means...your working with Gearhead."

"Well isn't someone smart."

Raven charges at him swinging his sabers at him. One of his sabers clash with Basilisx's sword while the the other one tries to attack Basilisx. Basilisx jumps over Raven but Raven manages to burn Basilisx's left arm with his lightsaber. Raven puts away his sabers to Basilisx's surprise.

"Why'd you do that?"

"So I can do this."

Raven goes after Basilisx throwing kicks and punches at Basilisx. He punches Basilisx in the gut then jumps up and round house kicks him in the side of his head sending him towards the edge of the rooftop. Basilisx throws his sword at him, Raven jumps to avoid the blade.

"Got you now!"

Basilisx runs towards the sword he jumps landing on the sword's handle. He then jumps off of it and super kicks Raven in the jaw sending him flying up.

"That's only the half of it!"

He then flies after Raven taking out his staff he spins it around and slams Raven with it full force in the stomach making him fall towards the ground. He once again takes out his bow and shoots an arrow at Basilisx that goes through his left shoulder. The arrow pulls him back and goes into a side of the building. Raven flips landing on his feet as he hits the ground to only be kicked in the face by Rosa. He recovers and looks at her with anger.

"What's a matter can't hit a girl?"

He smirks at her then runs.

"Come back here!"

She chases after him going deeper into the woods. They both jump tree branch to tree branch. Raven then jumps below one of the branches and grabs onto it tossing himself into the trees above. Rosa chases after him coming up from the trees not seeing him anywhere.

"Hay where did he go?"

An arrow shoots from below she moves her head to avoid being struck as she sees the arrow cut her cheek and zoom right by her. She throws a bunch of shurikens at that area from where the arrow was shot. He comes out with his pistols in hand and shoots at her. She drops back down and runs from the several bullets that are being shot at her. Eventually she had gotten shot in the back of her left and she screamed in pain and drop in front of a tree. He puts away his pistols and takes out one of his lightsabers pointing it at her. He walks closer and closer to her bringing his saber closer to her.

"Any last words before I sever your head."

"W...who are you?"

"Normally I wouldn't tell you but I see no harm in telling you." He pulls off his hood. "My name is Raven better known as the Shadow Assassin."

"The...Shadow Assassin?"

"I was a mercenary before your time. I was killed but then brought back to life by Gearhead himself."

"You mean that monster brought a killer like you to life."

"You can say what you want but you don't understand what the government has done to us but enough talk." He pulls his hood back on. "Tonight you die!"

"Vampire KIck!"

Out of no where Basilisx comes and kicks Raven in the side of the head sending him flying into a tree.

"I didn't think you would be so strong and that was my mistake. But I guess to beat you I can't hold back any longer."

He flicks his wrist and his arms become electrified with yellow lightning.

"Are you sure about this?"

"If its to protect you then yes I'm sure." He turns to Raven. "You should be lucky you're going to be the first person in a long to get to see my powers."

He shoots a lightning strike at Raven and he dodges it.

"Try this on."

He brings his hands into a fist and tosses punches at him from afar making lightning fist fly at him. He takes out his sabers using them to destroy them. Basilisx continues to throw lightning punches at him he then electrifies his legs and jumps up swinging his leg sending him an electrified air leg sweep that knocks Raven back making him drop his sabers and they fall into the ground.

"Now I got you!"

Basilisx brings his arms up over his head creating a blue ball with white lightning inside of it.

"Take this! INFINITE LIGHTNING PULSE WAVE!"

He slams the ball into the ground creating a blue and white pulse wave that covers the entire field and electrifies Raven.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Raven tries to fight the pain from the electricity as he slowly walks towards his sabers. He walks between the two sabers and takes out his bow and fires an arrow at him that pierces his right shoulder that goes into one of the trees.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The pulse wave stops allowing Raven to grab his sabers and put them away. He looks at the half vampire who is arrowed to the tree and smirks despite the pain that he was in.

"I must say I am quite surprised to find out that you hold one of the three legendary swords."

"And surprised even with your skill that you don't have one."

"No matter. Consider yourself lucky. Lucky that I don't kill you that is."

He fires another arrow at his already shot left shoulder now making his sure he can't move his arms and pining him to the tree.

"I'll leave you for the sun to take care of you." He turns and walks towards Rosa.

"As for you, still think I don't hurt girls? I've had to kill a few during the Mushroom War but consider yourself lucky."

He then kicks her in the side of the head knocking her out cold.

"Hay leave her alone!"

He turns over to Basilisx and smirks.

"I'd love to stay and talk but I must go."

He activates his rocket shoes and flies away.

**In the Lich's lair**

"He didn't kill them, why?"

"Raven has his reasons for things. He knew I was watching him so he showed me where one of the three legendary swords are. So, have you completed the move you were trying to learn?"

"Yes. And I have also retained my original form."

"So why are you still a snail?"

"That is not for you to know but I must go somewhere and I can't allow anyone to find me. I want you to head into the Mystery Mountains and find the Loch of Phantoms. There is a cave that contains these cursed mirrors that turn the one thing you desire into evil."

"Very well then I will tell Raven to run a destruction for me so they will not know of what I am doing."

"Alright then for when the time comes they won't be able to stop us."

**Why did Raven let them live, what is the move the Lich learned, what will they use the mirrors for, what are the legendary swords, and who has the other two? All will be answered soon until then, see you later.**


	11. Raven's Distraction

**Authors Notes: I've had some writers block for a while so its took some time for me to get back to my fics but I'm back. I don't own AT**

Chapter 11: Raven's Distraction

Raven had returned to Gearhead's hideout to see what his master had in store for him.

"I have returned master. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Actually yes. I have a new assignment for you. One that will require some new weapons."

"Really now, what is it?"

"A mission like this will require all of your killer instincts. I must head into the Grasslands and I need you to run a distraction for me. I need you to distract those who seek to destroy me."

"Sounds easy, and these new weapons?"

Gearhead opens one of the metal doors that were in the main room.

"Come this way."

Both go though the door to be in a long metal hallway.

"Where does this lead to?"

"The weapons bed."

The door automatically opens reveling an elevator both men enter it as the elevator doors close. The elevator begins to go down the clear tube showing much of the hideouts lower levels. Showing numerous types of machinery, robots, and several coffins.

"Is this the full completion of your hideout?"

"No. This is far from it. As you see from the gear robots as I call them they are creating more types of mechanical suits to be used at my disposal as well as my soon to be reborn army I will be rid of all the things the Mushroom war as done and rebuild this world so that no one shall be oppressed by any type of evil government."

"So you wish to start a war with with the entire land of Ooo."

"If it must come to that."

The elevator stops and opens reviling another hallway with a black metal door at the end.

"If this is your weapons bed then you do have a lock system, right?"

"The door is made out of metallic Dragon Ore its made to look like a metal door so any fool would try and break it down. Not only that but the door can only open to the on who wears the Gear suit."

The door then opens and both men enter the room. All different types of weapons hang on the walls from guns to swords to armors.

"The weapons I will give you are not in here."

"Then where are they?"

The floor around them then lowers down into another filled with even more weapons from the previous room.

"Your gauntlets won't be much help to you so use these."

He hands him a pair of black leather fingerless gloves.

"Those gloves will allow metal claws to come out from where your knuckles are.

"Why would I need these?"

"Trust me you'll be needing extra weapons to pull off this distraction. Here."

He tosses him a black watch.

"A watch? What good will this do?"

"Press the silver button and find out."

Raven presses the button making another one of himself appear to his right.

"What the?"

He looks at the clone him seeing if it's real or not.

"Did I just...clone myself?"

"Indeed you did." said Gearhead "The watch I gave you allows you to clone apart of your spirit. However the clone won't act on its own as you see." He takes out his saber holding it to the clone's neck. "In order for the clone to work it needs a command, look at the watch."

He looks at the watch noticing it as three buttons on it a silver one being in the top right, a black one being in the bottom right, and a blue one being in the bottom left. In the center is a blank black screen.

"In the center is the communicator so I can contact you. As you see there are two other buttons, the black one allows you to multiply how many clones you can create, the blue one will allow you to set one of the three clone's command. You can set them to defend or attack. But now we mustn't waist time lets go."

Gearhead open a portal and they enter it.

**Somewhere in the forest**

The Sun had begun to rise and Basilisx had started struggling even more to get his goggles on.

_Crap the sun is beginning to rise, I need to get my goggles on._

He started struggling even more but to no avail. He then begins looking around to see if anything can help him escape.

_Man what am I going to do Rosa's knocked out, I'm stuck to this tree, and no one else is here._

"Is anyone here!"

No response.

"what am I thinking who would live in a forest."

Some movement was then heard in some near by bushes.

"Is anyone there? Can you help me?"

He then sees a purple floating blob come out from the bushes.

"What's with all the yelling I need ma lumpen beauty sleep."

"Hum miss, wait you are a girl right?"

"What did you just say! I know that you did not just think that I was a guy!"

LSP continued to ramble on as Basilisx started to become desperate.

"Suit up for a second. You help me and i'll help you just take these arrows out of my wrist."

"Whatever it's not like I have anything better to do but whatever."

LSP floats over to to Basilisx and takes out the arrows that were in his wrist he falls to the ground and quickly puts on his goggles.

"Thanks. Sorry for troubling but I must go."

He picks up Rosa and flies away leaving LSP in shock.

"Oh my glob! I gotta text Malisa about this"

**...**

Gearhead and Raven come out of the portal to appear at the base of the mystery mountains.

"Alright Raven i'll be heading into these mountains make sure that they don't find me."

"Yes master."

Raven then put his hood and left in search for his victims.

**At the tree house**

"Wait so some guy with a Raven mask attacked you guys?" said Jake

"Yah I think he was sent to kill us but he didn't." said Rosa

"So that means he's an assassin like Me-mow." said Finn

"Who's Me-mow?" said Basilisx

"It's a long story." said Jake "Did you get his name."

"It's Raven."

"He could be an assassin." said Finn

"Say Jake where's Adam?"

"He's somewhere I don't know where."

"Hay guys come out her, and Finn bring Fp too."

Everyone then leaves the tree-house to see Adam holding a metal arrow.

"Bro where did you get that?"

"It was just on the floor. Why?"

"Everyone be alert Raven might be near."

Everyone began looking around the area searching for him.

"Hay Fp," said Basilisx "Throw a fire ball up there." He points at the boat that is sticking out from the tree house.

"Why?"

"Cause he's in it."

Raven then makes himself visible to them and jumps down from the boat landing a few feet away from them.

"Hay" says Finn "what's with the hood and mask?"

He does not respond but as a smirk on his face.

"Hay!" shouts Rosa "Quit smiling your going to pay for what you did to me back at the forest!"

"Oh am I. You see you think that you've out numbered me but really you haven't."

"What do you mean" shouts Adam "We have you out numbered six to one."

He crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at the grass still smiling.

"Really now maybe I should-"

"Even the odds."

Everyone was then token by surprise when they saw another Raven come from behind the Raven that they were talking to.

"If two off you can't take on one of me-"

"then you can't possibly take on two of me or even-"

"three."

Another Raven comes out to the right of the original Raven that was talking.

"Wait there's three of them now." said Jake "How is this possible?"

"No need to worry there's more then enough of me for all of you to fight."

Three more Raven's then then come out now making six in total that are now facing all of them.

"Now then, any of you weaklings have the guts to attack any of us then just try."

The Raven's then takes out one of their lightsabers and charge at them.

**In the mystery mountains**

"So this must be the Loch of Phantoms."

Gearhead looks at the water seeing the lost souls in the water he then looks up seeing the cave.

"That must be were I'm going."

He easily jumps over to the island that the cave is on and enters it. He soon notices the broken remains of a mirror that had blocked seemed to block a room that another room that had even more pieces of broken mirror.

"Hmm."

He then entered the room picking up a piece of the mirror looking at it.

"This mirror it has an evil presence to it...a weak presence that is. Perhaps I can increase its power."

**Back to the fighting**

Each Raven is attacking everyone while one Raven stares down at Finn.

"Tell me something boy these people you call friends do you really trust them? Are you sure they are not lying to you."

"No they're my friends I trust them and they trust me."

"Even so they are all weak."

"Weak huh?" says Jake.

He then uses his powers to back slap the Raven he was fighting then throws a gigantic right fist at the Raven talking to Finn. He flicks his wrist making the metal claws come out from his gloves. He then turns in Jake's direction as Jake's fist begins to close in. He smirks and throws his fists into Jake's making his metal claws pierce Jake's hand.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Jake!"

"You shouldn't have done that dog now your going for a ride."

He then throws Jake over him and takes out his bow and releases an arrow that pierces his right hand.

"What an idiot."

"NO MORE!" Finn shouts

Raven is then a bit surprised from Finn's shout.

"Really now? Well boy what do you plan to do?"

Finn looks at him in anger then takes out his sword that his father gave him and Raven looks at it in shock and disbelief.

"That sword...y-you have that sword? YOU HAVE THAT SWORD!"

His look of disbelief then becomes a look of anger and hate.

"I know who you are now your Adan's son I now this because you carry the Valor."

"The what?"

"The Valor one of the three legendary swords it's said to be invincible and contain unbelievable powers I know this because your father killed me using its sacred powers. But you shall pay for what your father did to me."

He then takes out both of his red lightsabers pointing one of them a Finn.

"You must pay with your life."

He charges at Finn swinging his sabers at Finn as he tries his best to defend from them. He brings his sabers into and X and it collides with Finn's sword making sparks appear from the swords friction.

"Just give up you can't possibly beat me."

He then swings out his saber knocking Finn's sword out of his hands then roundhouse kicks him in the side of the head knocking him to the ground.

"Adam!" shouts Rosa "Don't you have some spell so we can help Finn?"

"Not really but you and Seraphina bring the Raven's your fighting to me."

"Alright."

She flips over Raven kicking him in the back of the head then plants a paper bomb on him and runs over to help Seraphina.

"What's a matter princess can't hit me?"

He continues to dodge her barrage of fire balls until he's it by a massive one which sends him to the floor leaving massive burns on his body.

"Lets help Finn."

Raven begins to come closer to Finn but then he's hit by a fireball.

"Leave Finn alone."

He turns to see Seraphina and Rosa then smirks.

"You girls really think that you can help Finn all by yourselves? Very well then I'll humor you." He points at Seraphina. "You princess just try and hit me again."

"You want me to hit you?" She then forms two massive bright fire ball in her hands. "I'll burn you."

She then launches a barrage of fireballs at him he punches and kicks them all making them evaporate and grabs the last one. She clutches her stomach and screams in pain. He then crushes the fireball with his hand making her scream in even more pain. He then turns to his head to Rosa.

"Watch out."

He then rushes towards her and uppercuts her into the sky. She throws several shurikens at him but he deflects them with saber then kicks the side of her head sending her falling straight down towards the ground. He lands on his feet with a smirk on his face.

"Hay Raven!"

He turns around to be kicked in the head by Finn.

"Don't hurt Seraphina."

Raven then spits some blood out of his mouth then looks at Finn.

"Do you really think that you can protect her if I truly wanted to I would have killed her. But that is not my objective."

He presses the black button on his watch making all the clones disappear.

"Now then the three of you think that you beat me all at once just try it."

He quickly takes out his bow and fires it at Adam he dodges it and he, Basilisx. and Finn rush in after him. They all close in at once and he jumps up. He takes out his bow once again and sends an explosive arrow at them and it explodes sending dirt everywhere and filling the area with dust. Basilisx then emerges out of the dust punching Raven in the face. He then reacts to this by sending two arrows at his wings.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Got you!"

Raven then activates his metal claws and slashes up Basilisx by sending punch after punch at him. (much like the Mario vs. Basilisx Super Mario Bros. Z) He then punches him in the gut makings his claws go into his stomach. He then backflips making the back of his foot connect with the Basilisx's head making him fall back to the ground. He looks back from where his arrow exploded seeing Adam knocked out from the explosion and Finn laying on his back and still awake. He goes down to Finn and grabs him by the throat choking him make Finn gasp for air.

"I told you. You are no hero compared to your father. It's because of you Billy died and all your friends got hurt. You are nothing that is way I am going to enjoy killing you."

He tightens his grip on Finn trying to snap his neck.

"That's enough Raven."

A purplish black portal appears and Gearhead comes out.

"The boy is my problem you will have you chance to deal with him but now is not the time I have done what I needed to do."

"Yes master."

He enters the portal but Gearhead doesn't. He looks down at Finn.

"You may think what I am doing is evil but it really isn't. The next time we meet I'll tell you what the means of each and every government is really about, but until then take note of the different governments in the different kingdoms in this land and see how they lie, trick, and use their people and see how they are oppressed."

As he was about to enter the portal he saw Jake out of the corner of his eye.

"Hay dog if I was you I'd forget about trying to fight me."

"Oh yeah?"

Jake then attempts to punch him with his gigantic fist but Gearhead grabs him by his throat and electrocutes him.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Jakes screams of pain almost deafen Finn's ears.

"No leave Jake alone!"

Gearhead releases Jake and looks at Finn.

"What could you possibly do Finn? Like Raven said your weak no one can possibly stop me and if you can then just try."

He then kicks the side of Finn's head knocking him out then enters the portal.

**There's that chapter now then as for "What Time is it? Interview Time!" because of my writers block I haven't been able to update it but it will be updated next that's a promise. Review.**


	12. Blood Thirst and Goliad's Return

**Authors notes: Sorry I was one a short vacation and I couldn't update but I'm back. Also I want to know something, what do you all think of my OC's? You know just wondering, but anyway here's the next chapter. I don't own AT.**

Chapter 12: Blood Thirst and Goliald's Return

The portal had reopened in the Lich's lair with Gearhead and Raven coming out of it.

"But master why toy with them when we could have easily kill them all right there!"

"Because what would be the point? They do not know of there past so what better way to inform them of it then to make them suffer."

"And what of the plan?"

"Do not worry. Once all of the evil relics from the past are destroyed then we may begin the revolution. But first you must rest for I have something quite important for you."

Raven had then nodded and went up the stairs leaving that area of the lair.

"What do you intend to have him do?"

The Lich had then come out from the shadows holding some sort of chain in his hands.

"Nothing that concerns your means of vengeance but my means of freedom."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Nothing. So what was it that you had to do?"

"This."

He throws the chain in his left forward with it a big pink furred cat like creature that somehow reminded Gearhead of the great egyptian sphinx's that he once heard of before the Great Mushroom War.

"What the hell is this creature?"

"It's called Goliad. It's one of the two candy sphinx creations of Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom."

"And what of the other one?"

"Right here."

He throws the other chain forward with it a big white bird cat thing with blonde hair had appeared which resembled more of a sphinx then the pink one did. It had been staring at Goliad using its third eye, as did Goliad.

"So way did you bring these things?"

"For the reason that they can be of use to us. This creatures have telekinetic powers. Powers that can easily take over an entire Kingdom."

"How can they even be of any use to us is they're just staring at each other."

"These two are in a telekinetic stalemate one is to keep the other in line."

"Well then," he then electrifies his hand "I guess I have to separate them."

He then places his hand on the necks of Goliad and Stormo electrifying them both making them lose focus of each other and snap back to reality. They both jump back trying to figure out they are.

"Wh...where am I?" said Goliad

Stormo then looks at the Lich and caws at him.

"Alright you two listen up!" says Gearhead

Goliad then looks at Gearhead and uses her psychic powers to control his body.

"You are not stronger then Goliad cause Goliad is stronger then all."

"You are a foolish little child."

He then grabs Goliad by the throat but instead of electrocuting her he begins freezing her. Her body temperature begins to drop rapidly and her neck and everything below begins to be encased in ice.

"What I don't understand Goliad is stronger then all."

"Correction, you were stronger then all. I"m stronger then you." He then tightens on her choking her harder and freezing her faster. "I'm the strongest in the world."

He had managed to freeze all of Goliad but her head and released her making her fall to the ground, while the Lich easily dealt with with Stormo surrounding him and holding him down in a murky black mist. Gearhead then looked at Goliad and then at Stormo and then began to laugh.

"You two do have some type of telekinetic powers. You could be of use to me."

**...**

"Hey... hey Finn... WAKE UP!"

His eyes managed to open slowly and his vision was bleary but he managed to see the figure in front of him. He definitely knew it was a girl from the two round bulges in her red shirt from her chest. She also wore light brown jeans and had very long black hair and red boots. That's when he knew who she was.

"Hey Marcy." He said sitting up and rubbing the side of his head. "Where is everyone and how long have I been out?"

"Everyone's outside. I went to go see Bonnie when I saw all of you knocked out. What the plump happened anyway?"

"Its a long story." he said standing up.

"Well long story or not I'm coming with you." she said grabbing her bass axe. "Who ever this guy is I'm sure I can beat him."

Both had headed out the door rejoining the others under the night sky.

"Hey guys where's Jake?"

"He left." Said Adam. "Something about a lady and kids."

Finn thought for a second and then realized it.

"Oh right, oh Marcy have you meet this guys yet?"

"Yeah, your girlfriend introduced me to them."

"Hey where's Basilisx?"

"Right here."

He falls from the sky dropping in front of Marceline bowing.

"Good night my queen, its been some time now hasn't it."

"Do I now you?" She asked confused.

"Oh right." He then stood up reviling his face. "Remember me now Marceline The Vampire Queen?"

"Basilisx? Dude nice seeing you again."

They then hi-five.

"You know Marcy?"

"Of course I do. Hello vampire damn Finn isn't someone slow."

Finn was a bit token from his response.

"Dude is everything okay?"

"Um lets see I don't fucken see anyone attacking me, I'm not dead, so, what the fuck do you think!"

"Hey I don't know what's your problem is" shouted Seraphina "he just wanted to know!"

"And who asked you red head?"

"What did you just say?"

She had lost her temper when Basilisx had called her 'red head' luckily Finn had held her back and calmed her down.

"Sorry guys," said Rosa "he gets like this when he needs blood."

"Speaking of which do you have any queeney?"

"I wish... and don't call me queeney."

"Whatever. Other then that have you heard anything from Ben?"

"No, from what I now you were the last one to see him. Sorry."

"Grrrrrrr! I'm out of here."

He then grew his wings and flew away heading in the direction of the tree house.

"Come on we got to follow him we can't let people get hurt."

"Alright." Said Marceline.

**...**

"Hell what's a guy got to do to get some blood around here?"

He then began walking on foot wondering around the forest for a living creature to suck there blood out. Soon he noticed he ended up in a small clearing that had some purple flowers near a small pound and was surrounded by trees.

"Damn people give something i'll even drink the blood from a squirrel for globs sake!"

No response.

"Damn it!" He throws an electric ball and the ground frying the area. "What the hell!"

"You know you really should take care of the land."

"Who said that?" He shouted unsheathing looking around the area for the person's voice. "Who and where are? Show your self you bastard!"

"Now is that really any way how to talk to someone?"

The figure had stepped out from the shadows on the tree branches revealing himself.

"Gearhead."

"Yes it's me but tonight consider yourself lucky. I would gladly kill you my self but even I need sleep so I will send one of my pets to do you in."

He then turned and entered the portal that was behind him.

"Pet? What the fuck are you talking about!"

He then felt his body become stiff and found himself unable to move and surrounded by a pink aura. He then began floating up and was struggling to break free.

"You know it's pointless to try and break free."

He was then face to face with some kind of baby faced lion, cat, thing that had a third eye coming out from its forehead.

"If what metal man said is true killing you will make me stronger."

The aura around her eye and his body had become more sharper and was moving much faster. He drop his sword feeling the intense pain go through his body. His body felt like it was slowly being crushed from the inside out one of the worst physical pains possible.

"If you really think that you can kill me then think again."

He some how managed to regain control of his left arm and with it he punched Goliad's third eye into her forehead. This sent a shock through Goliad's head possibly killing a few of her brain cells. She shouted in pain falling back and falling from the tree branch she was on losing her psychic grip on Basilisx and releasing him.

Both fell with a thud Goliad covering her third eye in pain and Basilisx on the floor coughing and gasping for air. Goliad had retuned to her four paw stance with a noticeable bruise on her forehead and slight bleeding. Basilisx had chuckled a bit, but was still gasping for air.

"Now you're really going to pay for that you freak!"

He picked up his sword and charged at Goliad he swung his sword aiming for the head she ducked and dodged knowing this he tuned his legs so that he made a slight jump turn making the back of his leg connect with the side of Goliad's head. She was sent in to the pound and he retained his stance and pointed his sword at her.

"Stand and face me fool."

Goliad managed to drag her beaten soaking wet body out of the pound but to tired to stand.

"I told you, you were going to pay for that."

He sheathed his sword then approached Goliad and grabbed Goliad by her neck fur.

"You really did piss me off when you tried to kill me and now it's time to pay."

He threw Goliad high into the air and prepared a blue lightning bolt to strike her.

**...**

Finn, Seraphina, Rosa, Marceline, and Adam had been flying over the forest searching for Basilisx.

"Any sign of him?" Shouted Finn.

"No." Said Adam. "But I'm sure he'll turn up soon knowing him he must be-

**CRASH**

The huge sound of thunder had roared over the whole forest as the gang saw the tremendous sight of blue lightning come crashing down.

"I think he's over there."

**...**

"That'll teach you not to mess with me."

The entire area had been fried from the lightnings impact on Goliad and the ground. Some small fires had been set from the electricity and Goliad's fur had been spiked up as she laid there on the floor once so powerful and now rendered helpless and weak.

He walked over to her examining her long neck and looked at the several burns that the lightning had caused.

"Yes your blood should satisfy my thirst."

He placed his hand on Goliad's neck and smoothed out an area of her fur.

"Hey look there he is and with, Goliad?"

They all had came down near him but Marceline warned them not to go any closer.

"Marceline! He's about to bit Goliad we need to stop him."

"No we don't. If you disturb a vampire when it's drinking blood from someone there's more of a chance that they will kill that person."

"That's right now then if I where you I'd look another way."

Rosa and Adam and turned there heads away,Seraphina had covered her eyes with her and Finn and Marceline decided to watch.

He then bared his fangs making a hissing sound and biting down on Goliad's neck. Finn looked with horror has he saw Goliad's face expression turn from exhaustion to terrible agonizing pain and terror. Blood had begun trickling down from where Basilisx was sucking the blood out of her and she had then become paralyzed from the sheer pain. He then took his fangs out from her neck and turned to his friend with blood covering his fangs.

"Oh hey guys."

Finn was left speechless he didn't know what to say or how to react to what he just saw.

"So any of you guys know this thing?"

He then points out Goliad who was now in a coma.

"I highly doubt that this is a friend considering that she's Gearhead's pet."

"What she's Gearhead's what?" Finn finally spoke.

"Pet. What is she like imported or like famous or just some freak, baby, lion, cat, thing."

"No it's just that I thought that she was killed when Gearhead had attacked the Candy Kingdom."

"You mean Bonnie made this thing? Talk about mad scientist."

"Well" said Seraphina uncovering her eyes "I think we should question her about Gearhead and found out where he's hiding."

"Yeah that's a good idea. The tree house is near so we can interrogate Goliad there. Let's go."

"Hold on Finn." She had grabbed Finn's arm stopping him from going any farther. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure...um guys."

"Oh you mean alone?" Said Basilisx. "Yeah sure we'll meet you there."

They then left Finn and Fp so they could have their conversation.

"So what is that you want to talk about?"

They both then sat down knowing that this could be a long conversation.

"Finn what happened to you when you saw Gearhead you've been acting different. Like taking down Gearhead is the only thing that matters."

Finn then looked down at the burned grass.

"Well, its just that...I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Is it because of how powerful he is or of what he can do?"

"No. I'm afraid of what he could do to you. I-I don't want you to get hurt. I saw what he did to Billy and..."

"Finn that won't happen." She had then grabbed his hand holding it in hers. "He can't separate us and he won't."

He smiled "You know you mean everything to me right."

"And you mean everything to me."

She had kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Out of all the times evil had to show its self it decided to choose this time. But once this is all over I can tell her what I want to._

He smiled then rested his head on hers enjoying there moment together.

**Just want to say we are coming near the end of this part of the trilogy only three more chapters until the epic Finn and Gearhead confrontation and seven chapters 'till the end. Also for those who don't know July 30th is the premiere of "Burning Low" Flame princess's next appearance. I saw the preview for it and I am really looking forward to watching it.**

**One more thing; this chapter was going to be completely different originally Gearhead was going to be attacking the other kingdoms and challenging their armies but that idea got scraped and I went with this one but personally I liked this one better anyway later and stay away from tier 15.**

**Finn: What about tier 15?**

**Jake: You stay away from that!**


	13. What Must be Done, Enter The Lich

**Authors notes: Am I good or what to updates in one day. That's what I call a two for the price of one grandma! Once again coming close to the Finn and Gearhead showdown two more chapters 'til then. I don't own AT.**

Chapter 13: What Must be Done, Enter The Lich

"Alright Goliad talk! Where were you the night of July 30th 2012! Answer the question!"

"Bro.," said Basilisx "two things: one. where not interrogating yet and two. she's not awake."

"I know I was just practicing you know." Adam said now feeling dumb.

"So what are we waiting for exactly?" Asked Marceline.

"We're waiting for Finn and Seraphina to return so we can begin the interrogation." Responded Rosa.

"Well then way don't we play Russian roulette while we wait?" Afford Adam.

Everyone gave that stare that's like 'are you crazy?'

"What?"

"Bro. you're crazy."

"Crazy, or just being an extremist?"

"No your just crazy." Said Rosa.

"Yeah man your crazy." Said Marceline

"Whatever."

Adam had then looked out the seeing Finn carrying Seraphina bridal style towards the tree house.

"Hey Finn!" He then caught Finn's attention. "She sleeping or what?"

"Yeah. Where's the interrogation being held?"

"Garage."

"Ok."

Finn had then entered the tree house heading into the bedroom placing Seraphina in his bed and leaves letting her sleep peacefully.

**...**

Goliad was awoken by a splash of cold water finding herself chained down to the floor in a dark room with the only light source being above her.

"Well it looks like you're Goliad feel free the ask for anything. Would you like some juice?"

A bowl full of orange juice is then kicked out from the shadows towards Goliad.

"Goliad we can do this one of two ways, you don't want to know what the first way is but the second way is you tell us what we want to know and we release you. Now then," Adam then rushed towards Goliad looking at her dead in her eyes "where were you the night of July 30th 2012?"

"Whoa-What?"

"Quit stalling answer the damn question and don't even think about using your freaky mystical third eye thing 'cause we duck tapped that thing. Now, answer the question!"

"Umm-"

**SLAP**

"You took to long!"

"Bro. where not going to get anywhere with you doing this. Let me and Rosa deal with her."

"Fine."

Adam and then went back into the shadows and Basilisx and Rosa had stepped forward.

"Look Goliad where not here to hurt you we just want you to tell us where you saw the metal man."

She didn't respond she was paralyzed with fear the moment she saw Basilisx.

"I think you traumatized her from earlier from when you bit her."

"Oh. Well at least we bandaged up her bit mark. Sigh. Finn your turn."

Basilisx and Rosa left and Goliad was relieved that he was gone and then entered Finn.

"Goliad look we don't want any trouble we just want to know where you saw Gearhead."

"Way should I tell you? He promised me the entire Candy Kingdom to rule and govern as I wish."

"But he's lying to you he's evil he can kill you!"

"He did look evil and so did that creepy dead guy."

"Creepy dead guy? What creepy dead guy?" He said with a since of worry.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." She said looking away.

Finn grabbed her cheeks and made her look him dead in the eye.

"Goliad you need to tell me who else you saw and where."

"No I won't tell you."

"Goliad you need to! All of the people in Ooo could be in serious trouble."

"Why would I care about a bunch of weaklings."

"Goliad please!"

"NO!"

"GOLIAD!"

"I saw them in a lair that's past the beach the dead guy had green eyes and was big and had raggedy clothes. Now stop shouting at me."

Finn froze up he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Oh glob." He said in a low monotone voice.

"What did you say Finn?" Asked Marceline

"Oh glob." He repeated.

"Dude speak louder." Said Basilisx.

"Oh glob." He said again.

"What man?" Said Adam.

"OH MY GLOB! OH MY GLOB! OH MY GLOB! OH MY GLOB! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed rushing out of the garage.

"This can't be good." Said Rosa. "Let's ask him what's going on."

**Outside the tree house**

Finn was sitting on the log outside the front door of the tree house with his hands on his head as he was rocking back and forth.

_I-I don't believe it The Lich he's alive but I thought I killed him! How is this possible I-I don't understand!_

Finn had finally thought the worst, the only thing that's worse then having to fight a man capable of mass destruction is that you have to fight him and The Lich too. So many things had been racing through Finn's mind at once he was barely able to realize what was going on.

"Finn!" Shouted Marceline shaking the freaked out boy. "Finn! What the hell man snap out of it!"

Finn had then sensed an odd presence in the area almost unholy. That's when he realized who it was.

"Lich!"

He moved Marceline out of the way pointing his sword at the dark mist that was in front of him.

"What the hell is going on?" Said Basilisx

The mist then manifested into an evil lifeless body becoming The Lich.

"What's with the creepy zombie wizard king?" Said Adam.

"This is no time for jokes guys!"

"You know" said The Lich "he's right."

The Lich then clutched his fist surrounding it in a black fire.

"Well it doesn't matter!" Shouted Rosa. "We have you out numbered five to one!"

"Your right it doesn't matter. 'Cause this is all an illusion."

"What?"

Finn managed to snap back to reality seeing his friends trying to fiend off the undying wave of skeletons. He tried to go help them but then he felt his entire body feel weak and he fell in sheer pain from what, he doesn't know. He held his right arm panting from the pain that The Lich might have dealt to him without him noticing. The Lich then slowly walked over to Finn placing his foot on Finn's skull trying to crush it into the ground. He laughed evilly as he heard Finn's screams of pain.

"This is far from my revenge upon you Finn the human."

He increased the pressure making Finn scream in even more pain.

"If you truly wish to fight me on an even playing field come to my lair and then we may truly fight. Mawhahahahahahaha!"

He then vanished and has did the skeletons. Everyone helped Finn up to his feet and carried him inside.

"Dude you alright?" Asked Adam.

"Bro. he's bleeding through his head what do you think?"

"I think we should bandage him up before you get another blood temptation."

Rosa then found some bandage wraps and tossed ti to Marceline who then wrapped it around Finn's head.

"Guys, we-we're heading out to The Lich's lair in the morning."

"What?" Everyone said.

"Finn are you sure you didn't suffer any brain damage?"

"I'm positive we're ending this I won't let any more people get hurt."

He tried to stand up but found himself still in much pain and was brought down to one knee. Basilisx had then helped him back up.

"Alright man there's no stopping you so we're with you. Right girls and brother?"

"Yeah man" said Adam "we got your back."

"We're with you" said Rosa "one hundred percent of the way."

"Yeah" said Marceline "lets send their butts into the Underworld."

"Thanks guys." He said smiling "Hey Basilisx can you help me to my bed I still can't walk that well."

"Sure." The then put his arm around him and Finn's arm around himself helping him walk (or dragging him mostly dragging him) to the ladder that led to the bedroom.

"Is it cool if we stay here for the night."

"Yeah man."

Finn then climbed up the ladder entering the bedroom and laying next to Seraphina wrapping his arms around her. Despite the pain he was in her cute sleeping face relieved the pain.

"Good night Phina."

He kissed her forehead then gently falling asleep next to her.

**Once again two for the price of one grandma. I'll update soon I'm still on vacation 'til the end of the month until then look forward to "Burning Low" all you Flaminn fans. Peace and review.**


	14. Next Destination The Lich's Lair

**Authors notes: It's me again and only one more chapter 'til Finn vs Gearhead. But what about The Lich, isn't he going to fight Finn as well? Anyway enough said here it is. I don't own AT just the people I created.**

Chapter 14: Next Destination The Lich's Lair

The morning sun had risen its bright light shining upon the hero's face. He had awoken with a yawn, sitting up and feeling lightheaded he put his hand on his head feeling the bandage wraps and remembering the events that had transpired last night. He unwrapped the bandages gathered his things; his backpack, sword, and his old sword with the black handle and gold blade. Instead of carrying the sword his father had given him he placed it in a sheath and put it on him after putting on his pack. He then headed outside to join his friends that had been waiting for him.

"Where's Marceline?"

"She said something about bringing backup." Said Basilisx

"Alright then lets get moving."

And so they traveled heading into no mans land unaware of the dangers that await them.

**...**

"So they coming to us. Are you sure this was wise?" Said The Lich.

"Why not. After all, after you gave me that book I can challenge him so his friends won't be able to help him."

"Master." Raven had then entered the room appearing before The Lich and Gearhead. "You requested my presents?"

"Yes indeed I did. Listen well, I want you and the Lich to leave this place."

"What?"

"No I will not leave I intend to exact my revenge upon the boy!"

"And you will. I will not kill him or his friends but I have a better idea that can and will make the boy lose his will to fight and be tempted into the dark."

"And how do you intend to do that? The boy is pure of heart."

"As was Stormo but he became my loyal pet. And Finn will just be a bit harder to conform. Plus, since when have my plans failed."

"Very well then."

"But master where will we go?"

"Take Stormo and head to the hideout . Oh and Lich,"

The Lich turned to face Gearhead.

"Send in The Magic Man to intercept them."

"Very will then."

Gearhead turned and looked at the orb seeing Finn, Seraphina, Basilisx, Adam, and Rosa running across the land with there next destination being The Lich's lair.

"Very soon we shall meet and soon enough, I shall show you my true power."

**Nightfall**

Finn, Seraphina, Basilisx, Adam, and Rosa had been traveling all day to reach the beach but their efforts were not in vain for they had reached the beach and by nightfall.

"pant pant No. One. Said. It. Would. Be. That exhausting."

"Relax little brother we can rest a little so we can regroup our strength."

"Yeah" said Finn "we can you know relax and stuff."

They had then setup a small fire (with the help of Seraphina of course) and gathered around it telling each other much about themselves.

"Can I try on those goggles?" Asked Finn.

"Why not." Said Basilisx handing him the goggles. "Your not going to be able to see anything though."

Finn had then put on the goggles to only see pitch black.

"How do you see in these?"

"Well like a vampire they can't go into the sunlight without burning. I however can, but my eyes can't handle the sunlight so they burn. Those goggles are dark enough so when it's daytime it looks like night."

"Cool. Ah! Ow."

"Hey" said Seraphina "Who was that Ben guy you where talking about when you had lashed out at Finn."

"Oh Ben." He looked down at the sand now seeming a bit depressed. "It's a long story, you see-"

**CRASH**

Everyone jumped out of the way from a blue fireball that nearly hit them.

"What the hell was that?" Adam said being pissed off.

"What was that you might ask," said a very familiar "twas I, The Magic Man!"

The Magic Man appeared right before them all were in shock.

"Magic Man?" Finn said in disbelief. "But I thought that you were still in the Ruins!"

"I was. But then I was called upon my dark master to attack you sissy good-doers ."

"You bastard!"

Adam ran up to The Magic Man having a blue mystical aura around his fist then punching him in the gut then unleashing a combo of punches at him ending with a blazing super kick to the jaw that laid out The Magic Man. Everyone including his own brother were impressed by Adam fighting skill. But it didn't keep The Magic Man down for long he sent magical blue strands at Adam wrapping him up and he pushes him making Adam fall to the ground looking like a worm.

"I'm gonna get you for this!"

"Sure you are. WAAA-ZOOO!"

He then cast a spell on him zipping his mouth shut and making the sand take him under.

"Alright magic man" said Basilisx "lets end this."

"Its not going to be like last time."

He then started shooting small lightning bolts at Basilisx and Finn and they had blocked them with their swords. Seraphina had then shot fire out of her hands like a flamethrower at the Magic Man. He then created a portal that took in the fire and shot it out from behind him.

"Is that really all you guys have?"

"No" said Basilisx "we were distracting you! Now Rosa!"

The Magic Man then realized he was surrounded by wire. Before he could react the wire tugged pulling and tying him to a near by tree. He struggled to get free but was then hit by a barrage of kuni knives. Several of them went into him but the rest had cut him.

"Well that should do it." Said Rosa.

"So you think."

The Magic Man's hands began to glow and so did the wire and kuni knives. They were then removed from him, the knives had fell to the ground and the wire had flew towards them tightly wrapping all them up.

"I'll just burn this thing."

"I wouldn't do that." Said Rosa. "The wire is fireproof it would just spread the fire onto us."

"Great."

"Well now kids its time for me to wrap this up. Pun intended."

"Yeah" said Basilisx "that's not funny."

"No matter 'cause i'll be seeing you in the next life."

He then summoned a gigantic rock that he held over his head ready to finish them when...

**RUMBLE RUMBLE**

"What was that?" He said making the rock disappear.

"What's going on?" Asked Finn. "Is it an earthquake?"

"No" said Basilisx "but brace yourselves".

Gigantic tree like vines had then began to spring up, rapidly covering the the entire beach into a massive gigantic jungle. Finn, Seraphina, Basilisx, and Rosa were all in awe as they were dangling from a tree branch from the massive tree that had created the vines indicating that the tree was the center of the entire jungle. They had looked down seeing how they were possibly more then 200ft in the air.

"Ok what's the plan?" Said Finn presuming that there was a plan to get down.

"Well" said Basilisx "the plan is no sudden moves other wise were good as toast."

"Hi guys!"

Adam had come from no where scaring the life out of all of them making them fall off the branch and possibly their doom.

"Oops."

He then snapped his fingers making a branch ramp come out from the tree catching and rolling Finn, Seraphina, Basilisx, and Rosa into the tree. Adam then jumped down himself purposely missing the ramp and falling and landing down peacefully at the base of he tree beating them to it. He then cut the wire freeing them.

"Dude what the hell was that!" Shouted Finn at Adam.

"Sorry man but I was running out of air and the Summon Ancient Grove spell was my only chance of survival."

"Well is it permanent."

"Yes and no. But which way did you say was the lair?"

"Towards the ocean."

"Alright but if I were you guys I'd follow that grassy path to get out."

He flies up looking back seeing them following the path then increases his speed. He reaches the top of the tree landing on it feeling the heavily packed leafs and walks towards the center.

"Time for the Fire Tornado!"

He flips on to his back and begins twisting and turning his body, swinging his legs around until they catch on fire.

"That's it!"

He then does a head spin spinning at top speed encasing his entire body in a fire tornado.

"We're out!" Says Finn. "Wait where's Adam?"

"Up there."

Basilisx points at the top of the tree were they all see the small fire soon become larger and larger.

"So he can use fire too?"

"Not just fire but a whole bunch of elemental spells. Now we wait."

The fire had become visible enough to see as a tornado that had soon consumed the whole tree and began swallowing the vines. The tornado had cleared the entire beach and was launched towards the ocean moving on it, shrinking and turning into steam. Adam managed to get out of the tornado and descended down towards the sand to be joined by his friends.

"Adam" said Finn "that was awesome! But why'd you send it into the ocean?"

"I did it as a cover up."

"Cover up?"

"Yeah if anything they're waiting for us so I made a cover up so I can send one of us to go and sneak past what ever army they have."

"That's a good idea." Said Rosa

"But there's one problem," said Basilisx "only one of us can go meaning that they're on there own. So who's it going to be?"

"I'll go." Seraphina Volunteered.

"No" said Finn "they're expecting one of us and that's me. So...I'll go."

"What? Finn no they'll kill you!"

"Its better if it's me then if it's you. Here." Finn takes off this sword sheath along with the Valor and hands it to Seraphina. "Take my sword. If I can't protect then my sword will."

"Just be careful."

They embrace each other both wanting it to last as long as possible.

"You ready man?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then..." He puts his hand forward "Razzmafu!" By saying that Finn had disappeared leaving the four of them on the beach front. "Good luck Finn."

"Well catch up to you soon." Seraphina said holding the blade tightly.

**Does Finn stand a chance against Gearhead without the Valor as he entrusted it with his girlfriend, and what does Gearhead have in store for him? Find out next time! Review.**


	15. Mushroom War History Lesson III

**Authors notes: The time has come, Finn confronts Gearhead in an epic three part battle! Yes three parts! I don't own AT.**

Chapter 15: Mushroom War History Lesson III: Gearhead vs Finn

**Poof**

Finn had reappeared in the depths of the thick fog feeling that evil presents that he first felt when the Lich had attacked him.

"This is the place."

He traveled deeper into the fog barely able to see what was in front of him.

"Man, Adam sure went heavy on the fire."

He had began the feel cold now he knew he was at the entrance of the lair. He took a deep breath and traveled down the steps entering the lair. Upon entering the whole place had looked the same as it did three years ago when he first traveled here.

"What no welcoming party."

_This is weird even for the Lich last time me and Jake were attacked by a bunch of skeletons but now there not a one._

Instead of going down the hole he decided to go down the stairs. I was a incredibly long spiral stairwell, noticing many trains and other things that some how where linked to the pre Mushroom War. Having walked so far he reached to only open door way that was available. He entered ending up on a balcony type thing that had over looked the entire room as he remembered his fight with the Lich in this very room. He looked down seeing how that green fire chemical pool that was in the center of the room was completely covered as if there was no trace of it. Standing over were the pool once was stood a man covered in metal with his backed turned from the balcony thing. Finn Looked at the man with hate, he looked at the man who was trying to make his life a living hell the man who hurt his friends and best friend Jake, the man who could take the love of his life if he wanted to, he was over looking the monster that is Gearhead. He jumped down from the balcony landing on his feet now looking at the back of Gearhead.

"So you've finally found the guts to come all the way here. I must say, I'm very surprised that you didn't bring the Valor. Shame, I was looking forward to taking it from you and killing you with it."

"Enough talk you evil heartless beast!"

He was a bit shocked by Finn's choice of words, he then turned looking into the boy's eyes that were a few feet away from him.

"You know those are the same words your father had said to me when he made his final stand."

Gearhead was in no rush in fighting the boy who was looking at him with the intention to kill.

"Where's the Lich?"

"Gone."

Finn was completely shocked. Why would the Lich lure him here if he wasn't even going to fight him.

"You know Finn I'll tell you about the governments some other time 'cause now I'm going to tell you like I told your father what my true intentions are. You see you call me evil but in actuality I am doing a tremendous good to this world. But first let me ask you a question, you think that helping people in need and who are in trouble is good, and seeing people being abused, tormented, and plane out anyone being attacked is something evil don't you?"

"Your damn right I do!"

"Yes just as I thought. But answer this, you see a Whywolf trying to kill a housey would you kill it?"

"Yeah I would it's trying to kill the housey."

"Yes but what if the wolf needs to kill it in order to in order to feed his family. By killing him his family would starve and it would be all your fault!"

Finn had nothing to say. In the event that such thing would happen someone would die but he pushed that aside.

"Your just saying that to get in my head!"

"Oh but I am in your head. Just like your father I can easily read your mind. You fear me, you fear my powers, and that I can easily kill you and your friends. And you know something, I intend to do just that for you and your friends are offsprings of the this world has ever created."

"What the hell are you I'm the hero around these parts!"

"Are you now? You dare call your self a hero after what your father did to me and his own kind!"

"What he did to you is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you!"

He drew his sword pointing it at Gearhead who had become extremely pissed off.

"YOU IDEOT!"

He threw his arm down making a dust pules wave roar over blowing Finn and everything else away.

"YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND DO YOU? IT WASN'T ONLY THE MUSHROOM WAR THAT HAD KILLED OFF THE HUMANS BUT YOUR FATHER HAD FINISHED THEM OFF!"

"What are you talking about?" He said standing back up to his feet with his sword in hand.

"...I guess I must be the one to tell you about how The Great Mushroom War and way I have my means. It's a tale of great tragedy, horror, despair for some, sorrow for others, and for me...hate. It goes like this..."

_This tale takes place eons ago during a time of peace among the world and all it's people...or so it seemed. Unaware to all common people the entire world was on the verge of war. All for the reasons of land expansion, idiotic ideas, and most of all a countries pride. The tension among the worlds governments were mounting and reaching a breaking point and people were told that there way of life would have been tested. Many wanted democracy so that they can choose who they want to led them, some wanted to live in a theocracy where religion would rule, others wanted a monarchy so that someone of high class royalty may rule them, few wanted totalitarianism so that they are told what to do and are said to be safe so long as they don't leave the country, very little wanted a dictatorship so they they are all powerful and ruled by one lone figure, and none wanted to leave in anarchy where chaos reigns and there are no rules whatsoever. However...war broke out the first of its kind, a nuclear war known as World War III better known as The Great Mushroom War and the people were put in other and complete chaos. The US government had prepared for such a thing other then needing all nuclear weapons they could get they needed a secret weapon so they hired the most brilliant man in the world his name was Damion. Damion was told that he was to create the ultimate weapon of mass destruction known as the the Gear armor. He was told that this armor would only be used for peace and would end the war, he accepted. Years went by his wife had passed away only leaving his son as his only family. He had become ill by the radiation that the nuclear bombs had caused leaving him dying on his death bed with his son by his side. He told his son to finish the armor and bring peace back to the world. He then died leaving his son crying over him. More years went and the war continued. Blood was shed, bombs were dropped, families were torn, and mutants were born all this was happening while the US government had the Damion family generations working on the armor but also hiding a secret from them. During the time I was born my father had been working on the armor and the world had been facing a much bigger problem, mutants. Soon later the human world population had had dwindled down to five-hundred and the world leaders meet deciding to join forces to become the world government to face their bigger threat which was the mutants. At this point I was in high school and the world government had activated the hero's program. It was to recruit people around the ages of twelve to twenty-one to help fight of the mutants for no modern could possibly kill them. Me and my friends had joined and learned the ways of the swordsman. Of course me and my best friend always trained together sharpening our skills. He was the only person I knew who could actually figure out how the Gear armor would work, he even created a type of metal that could never be broken and had created his sword with it. When I was sixteen I dropped out of the program to help my father complete the armor and I never heard from my friends ever again. But one fateful day my father had told me that the government was going to have us killed and destroy the Gear armor. He wasn't going to let generations of work be thrown into garbage so he gave me all the things needed to complete it. He then showed me a secret tunnel that led into what is now Ooo. He had pushed me in and I ran for my life. I turned to see his dead body being stood over by six figures but I knew who they all were and hate filled me. I was not only lied to by the government, but my friends, and on top of that my best friend. I had hide well in Ooo for four years perfecting the armor and still knowing what was happening in the world. Ooo had been claimed by the mutants and human hybrids even some of the humans had went there. I had also heard news that the princess of the grasslands had married a hero named Adan and they had a kid. My armor had been complete and I was ready to avenge my father but then I realized something, people were living in a government that had lied to them about an entire war and were nothing but compulsive sheepeople to them. I then made it my mission to ride the world of this evil and kill all things related to it. I never asked for this, I never asked to be the one who must wear this armor but this was in the name of liberty and vengeance. So I dawned the armor feeling all of its powers and sought out to kill all the evil the Mushroom War had brought!_

"And you Finn!" He then points his finger at Finn. "You are the son of the very man who I trusted most in this world and he betrayed me! I'm going to beat to the point when you can't even feel nothing in your body! Then I'm going to kill your friends one by one and finish by killing your girlfriend in front of your very eyes."

"No you WON'T!"

Finn charges at Gearhead at full speed.

"COME AT ME BOY!"

He then takes out his lightsaber making it collide with Finn's sword. Sparks had been flying from the friction the saber and blade had created as both men looked each other dead in the eye with hate fueling them. Finn had felt his blade being slowly cut in half and he jumped back only for Gearhead to kick the blade in half.

"Beat you can't fight hand to hand!"

"That will be a mistake you wish you never made!"

Gearhead then tossed his saber up into the air the and rush forward at Finn. He had thrown punch after punch at Finn who had blocked them only to increase the damage down to his arms. He then elbowed Finn in the chest crushing some of his ribs in the process and making him cough out blood and making him bend over. Finn's defense's were lowered and he followed up with an uppercut to Finn's face sending him up and hitting the celling. He fell off leaving his imprint on the celling, Gearhead had jumped up after him side kicking his left halfway down. The power from the kick sent Finn flying into a wall and he dropped to the floor down but not out.

"Grab the saber before you."

The lightsaber the fell in front of Finn. He got up weakly feeling an intense sharp pain in his left arm.

_Damn I think its broken!_

Finn grabbed hold of the sabers handle pulling it out of the ground.

"Now let's see how much you have left!"

Gearhead then took out another saber but it was red and leaped at Finn. Finn swung his arm making the sabers clash creating a purple light among the two sabers. Gearhead then took advantage of the weaken Finn and easily over powered him causing Finn to lose his saber and suffer a serious burning cut from Gearhead's red saber. He once again took advantage, he picked up the dropped saber and elbowed Finn in the gut causing him to drop the one knee groaning in pain. He delivered a hi-knee to his face making Finn jolt back up to his feet to be super kicked and sent flying. Gearhead then slammed his sabers into the ground and backflip into a portal to appear behind Finn. He placed his arms over Finn's and held his hands over Finn's neck causing Finn's head to tilt forward. He then dived down looking as thou he and Finn were going to hit the floor face first. Before hitting the floor he released Finn and easily escaped making Finn faceplant hard onto the floor. Gearhead walked over to his sabers and reclaimed them and then looked at the lifeless Finn.

"Come on now is that all you got Finn? Cause if you think I'm now holding back then your sadly mistaken. Now, STAND UP!"

Finn slowly stood up on his knees looking at the ground as blood dripped from his face and chest. He then was on one knee still looking at the ground then was finally back up to his feet as he looked at Gearhead with his face and shirt covered in blood and his vision becoming bleary.

"Ready or not here I come."

**...**

During all this Basilisx, Seraphina, Adam, and Rosa had reached the other side as the fog disappears. They walked forward looking the beach noticing all the destroyed things that way have been caused by the Mushroom War.

"This beach" said Adam "it's empty."

**RUMBLE RUMBLE**

"Not good."

They were then surrounded by an army of skeletons as more and more began coming up from the ground all surrounded by a black aura.

"How many are there?" Said Basilisx taking out his staff.

"Umm...OVER NINE-THOUSAND!" Said Adam.

"This isn't the time for jokes." Said Rosa.

"It won't matter" said Seraphina lighting her hands on fire "'cause they're all going down!"

**...**

"Is that all you got?"

Finn was then punched in the face falling back down now being towered over by Gearhead. He managed to do some type of damage to him but it wasn't anywhere near the pain Gearhead had caused him. Gearhead turned his back on him and began walking to the other end of the room.

"You know something Finn, I want to cause you as much pain possible and what other way then testing my new sword on you."

**SNAP**

The floor under Gearhead had began to open reveling the green chemical fire pit that the Lich once used. Gearhead head had been hovering over it as a polished red blade with a black handle came out and he grabbed it.

"Remember when Raven attacked you and your friends? Well during that time I created this. He then pulled out the fifth-teen foot long blade from the pit and it closed back up. The blade had been dripping the green chemical stuff (Ok I have no idea what it is. Is it fire, chemicals, or just both?) has he held it in his hands.

"I call it The Necrophoros. It was made to shred and kill anything. And I intend to do that."

He put both hands on the blade and watched as Finn was back up to his feet. He then swung the blade towards the ground as the friction created sparks and easily cut open Finn's right arm form the tip of his middle finger all the way up to his shoulder.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Finn had screamed in pain (and his voice cracked like a lot) has he fell to his side holding his cut open arm with his broken one has blood flowed freely from it and has Gearhead laughed evilly at Finn's pain.

**Things don't look good, can Finn's friends come and save him or is his time in this world up? Oh and the necrophoros his Greek for "Bringer of Death." Also, this chapter was going to be different originally Basilisx, Seraphina, Adam, and Rosa were also going to be fighting the Lich and the Magic Man but I decided against that. And if you got the OVER NINE-THOUSAND reference then good for you. Anyway review and see you later.**

**Could the Necrophoros be one of the three legendary swords?**


	16. Good Meets Metal: Saving The Hero

**Authors notes: I had saw the "Sons of Mars" episode and I thought the Magic Man was a deranged freak and he is! Not to mention how Magic Man is from Mars and that Glob Gob Grob Grod was his brother and the king of Mars is Abraham Lincoln now that was something. I don't own AT but the things i've created for it.**

Chapter 16: Good Meets Metal: Saving the Hero

"Die!"

Basilisx had brought his staff down smashing five skeletons to pieces making their black aura become a black mist. He then swung it sashing the skulls of the many skeletons that were surrounding their boney bodies dropped releasing the black mist.

"What the hell they never end!"

"'It's a skeleton apocalypse! Ahhhhhh!"

Adam had been jumped by several skeletons in which he easily incinerated them using his fire. They had been fighting the skeleton hoard for what seemed like hours. They were exhausted, had cuts and scratches on them and they knew that sooner or later their bodies were going to give.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Said Seraphina

"...Say sorry?" Said Adam.

"Anyone have any good ideas."

"Yes" said Adam "but I need some time to charge it cover me."

"Easier said then done." Said Basilisx.

Adam had went into meditation position, formed his hands in a diamond and closed his eyes trying trying to focus all of his magic to his hands.

**...**

"Tell me Finn how can you possibly still even try to fight me when it's hopeless and you can't win."

Finn didn't want to believe it but it was true he couldn't beat him. He had lost so much blood surprising himself that he was still conches, he lost all feeling in his arms and still had that gigantic burn cut on his body. But he wasn't going to give up he couldn't give up.

"I...I won't l..let y-you win you...sick freak."

"How nobel. Even near death you still think that you can beat me. But the bottom line is you can't beat me."

He quickly rush in kneeing Finn in the gut making him cough up even more blood and knocked him using his sword's handle. Finn had rolled to the ground hardly able to move let alone stand.

"Face it Finn you are only human you can only take so much pain. But don't worry" he then extended his hand forward "this will ease it."

A black mist then came out of his hand and surrounded Finn. The mist was suffocating Finn making it harder for him to breath.

"Relax it won't kill you...yet."

_No this can't end like this! It can't!_

Gearhead had just been toying with Finn, he could have killed him any time he wanted to.

"And now" he raised his sword high up into the air "it's time to finish this."

Finn just laid there on the ground seeing his death about to come it was over...

**BOOM**

"What the hell was that!"

**Earlier**

"Adam are you done yet?" Said Basilisx.

No response.

"Adam!"

He looked up at the sky seeing Adam floating up.

"Guys lets go!"

Basilisx grew his wings picking up Rosa and flying towards Adam as did Seraphina. The skeletons however did not want them to leave so they began to forming into a mountain to catch up to them.

Adam finally spoke "Get behind me."

They flew past him and his eyes opened now looking like the night sky its self. A crystal clear diamond had come out of his hands inside of it were four swirling colors: red, blue, white, and a light brown. The diamond then was then shot at the skeletons resulting in nothing.

"That was it!" Shouted Seraphina extremely aggravated.

"WATER!"

Water had came from no where the skeletons mountain had tumbled down drowning the skeletons. The entire area was was soon submerged in water yet underwater many skeletons still remained.

"EARTH!"

A gigantic earthquake hit possibly shaking the whole world opening gigantic cracks in the earth taking the water and many skeletons down into the unknown. But still tons were still alive (you know what I mean) and many were still coming.

"FIRE!"

The earth trembled once more only to release several gigantic mountains that soon exploded revealing that they were volcanos. The lava had flowed freely coving the land in boiling hot liquid fire incinerating all skeletons to ash and making sure that none would reappear.

"AIR!"

Thousands of small hurricanes then covered the land absorbing the lava and headed towards the ocean the land had only been covered in that black mist that the skeletons had left. Seraphina, Basilisx, and Rosa were all left in awe from the power Adam had just displayed. His eyes retuned to normal and he floated down to the floor collapsing from exhaustion they all rushed to help him back up to his feet.

"Bro. you ok?"

"Yeah" he said putting his hand on his head "its been awhile since i've done that I'm sure i'll be fine but- belch!"

He had coughed out blood in his hand feeling even weaker.

"We need to help Finn he won't last long."

"He's right." Said Seraphina "Come on lets go!"

She ran off followed by Rosa and Basilisx who was carrying his brother on his back as they ran towards the entrance into the lair still being surrounded by the mist.

**...**

"Perhaps your friends have come to save you."

He then kicked Finn in the gut sending him crashing towards the door that is under the balcony but he was still visible from the balcony.

"Where are your friends Finn? Huh! Where are they?"

"Right here!"

Basilisx had appeared from the hole that was in the ceiling and shot a burst of lightning that was reflected by the Necrophoros.

"Well now half-a lets fight!"

Gearhead had jumped up after him leaving Finn who was slowly slipping into a coma.

"Finn!"

His eyes widened he recognized the voice.

"S-S-Sera...Seraphina?" He said weakly.

Seraphina and Adam had appeared on the balcony. She looked down seeing the weakened and bleeding Finn she jumped down to him holding him in her arms.

"Oh hey Fp." He made a weak smile to try to reassure her that he was fine.

**The end of the fight is near and so is the end of the story and I may have a slight plot twist. Oh and the elemental power thing that Adam did is based off of something one of my many favorite shows. Figure it out and i'll give you a cookie...if I don't eat it. Review.**

**L-ater.**


	17. Ending This And You

**Authors notes: Adam's elemental power was based off of Avatar The Last Airbender man I loved that show and The Legend of Korra kicks ass too also Gorbash150 wins the prize or he would have if I didn't eat it. So sue me. Next chapter which is a bit of a two part you'll see at the end. I don't own AT.**

Chapter 16: Ending This And You

"AH!"

"Finn hold still man."

Adam had examined Finn's injuries trying to heal as much as he can.

"Dude you have broken bones everywhere man can you even move?"

"No not really."

"Well can you help him?" Asked Seraphina.

"Yeah but it will take a lot of time make sure Gearhead gets no where near us."

**Upstairs**

"Ah!"

Basilisx crashed into on of the trains leaving his indent on it.

"Come on now Basilisx I know you can do better then this."

He then turned his head in Rosa's direction.

"Well now little girl its you and me."

"Don't call me little girl!"

She unleashed tons and tons of kuni knifes at Gearhead. He caught the first one and used it to block all the others but Rosa just smiled as she continued to throw. Basilisx realized what she was doing and summoned lightning to go to the fallen kunies. The lightning surrounded Gearhead and trapped him in an electric orb.

"Hey Gearhead" said Rosa "take a better look at the kunies."

Gearhead looked down at them seeing that each on of them had a paper bomb on it and were lit. They all exploded destroying the electric orb leaving a gray like smoke in the air.

"Now your going to pay."

They couldn't believe it, Gearhead some how managed to survive that massive explosion.

"How about you guys chill OUT!"

He then shot ice out of his hands freezing Rosa to the wall and Basilisx to a train. He then ran towards Rosa placing his hand on Rosa's throat and electrocuting her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"No! Gearhead! Fight me you son of a bitch!"

"You want me to fight you?"

He released his grip on Rosa letting her hair cover her face as she hung on the wall out cold.

"I'm not going to fight you,"

He ran over to Basilisx placing his hand over his throat.

"I'm going to burn you."

Basilisx felt his throat being burned ('cause it was) seeing Gearhead's hand on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ice had melted but Basilisx was possibly being burned alive.

"Mah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! What's a matter boy can't stand the heat!"

He then throw him to the floor and he held his throat trying to breve. Gearhead had then shot a laser at him severely burning him.

"I'm not done yet!"

He then kicked him up into the air and begun attacking him using the Necrophoros slashing at him as shreds of his clothes and his blood fell down. He managed to grab the Necrophoros resulting in it cutting deep in the palm of his hand allowing blood to flow down the blade.

"I'm going to bring you up to my level!"

He pulled the blade back bringing Gearhead with it but he soon vanished in a portal along with the Necrophoros. Basilisx grew his wings out keeping him in the air as he searched for Gearhead. He then flew down to Rosa freeing her from the ice and taking her down to Adam.

"Hey bro. think you can heal her?"

"Yeah just place her next to Finn."

He had done so and turned around flying back upstairs.

"Alright now Gearhead show your self!"

"Very well then."

A blinding light flew by Basilisx cutting his chest in the process. The figure continued this cutting up Basilisx everywhere and anywhere. Blood had flowed free from Basilisx's arms, legs, and chest.

"LASER STRIKE!"

Basilisx was then hit by a barrage of lasers burning him and he had no where to escape.

"Now let me end this!"

Gearhead had appeared a few feet away from Basilisx with his hands out and sword on his back.

"So long half-a!"

The palms of his hands glowed red and then shoot a blazing duel laser at Basilisx sending him crashing through the floor as he landed on the basement floor screaming in agony.

Die! Die! DIE!"

He increased the power turning the duel laser into a single bright red laser as Basilisx could do nothing to save himself.

"Enough!"

Seraphina had sent a series of fireballs at Gearhead making him lose his concentration and stopped firing the laser and was pelted back up into the room above and Seraphina followed.

"You hurt me,"

She fired a huge fireball that had knocked Gearhead down to the floor.

"you hurt my friends,"

Her hands transformed into two gigantic fiery fist and delivered an uppercut to him and brought him back down by smashing him down to the floor with her fist.

"and you tried to kill my boyfriend!"

Her hands returned to normal and she had encased him in a vortex of fire.

"So now you are going to pay!"

She then clutched her hands into fists making lava erupted from the inside of the vortex completely drowning Gearhead in it.

"How does it feel to be helpless?"

She went back down to Finn's side.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I can at least feel my arms again and breve better."

"Well that's good to know."

She hugged him, it hurt a little 'cause of the now scar he had on his body but he really didn't mind.

"Well now I think it's all ova-"

Gearhead had came crashing down into the room.

"And I spoke to soon. Thank you magical universe." (you know who this is)

"That's it! I'm gonna blow you all to smithereens!" He took out a silver grenade. "With this atomic grenade combined with my laser i'll kill all of you!"

"NO!" Shouted Basilisx. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! 'CAUSE I'M ENDING THIS AND YOU!"

He placed his hands in front of him and grew out his wings so he was floating off the ground.

"Bro. get everyone in your most strongest magical shield you can make."

"Wait what are you going to do?"

"You'll see. NOW DO IT!"

Adam had created a rainbow orb around him, Seraphina, Finn, and Rosa Basilisx nodded his head then turned back at Gearhead who was preparing his laser.

"Alright, this is going to end it! FULL POWER!"

An electric black ball with blue electricity flowing inside it had formed in front of him. A blue lightning ring had formed outside of it and an even larger yellow lightning ring formed over the blue one. Electricity had been excreting from the ball as it grew and the rings around it expanded.

"Whatever it is your doing it won't help you. 'Cause you have a one way ticket to hell." Said Gearhead.

"Well if I'm going to hell THEN YOUR COMING WITH ME!"

Gearhead had threw the grenade forward and fired a blinding white laser at him.

"NOVA SHOCK WAVE!"

The ball then shot a spiraling blue and yellow ray and in the center a white beam was fired. Both blasts had collided and the grenade being in the center it soon went off creating an explosive flash that completely obliterated the lair and anything within a thousand mile radius. An incredible black smoke covered the area and soon faded away revealing the barren wasteland that once was the Lich's lair. The rainbow shield faded and everyone was left in awe at the destruction that Basilisx and Gearhead had created.

"Holy crap." Said Adam. "Remind me to never get in a fight with Basilisx ever again.

"Wait" said Rosa "where is Basilisx?"

"Over there!"

Finn ran to him seeing if he was ok. He was laid out on his back cuts and blood covering his body (the explosion burned up his jacket and shirt) but something Finn didn't expect was the Necrophoros embedded in the right shoulder of Basilisx. Finn tried to pull it out but severely burned his hand upon touching the handle.

"What the hell is with this handle!"

"Don't you remember!"

Finn couldn't believe his ears he thought that Basilisx had killed him. He looked up seeing the floating and badly damaged Gearhead in the sky.

"Not only was the blade and handle bathed in the Lich's fire, (once again what the hell is it can someone please tell me) but the handle is a cross fusion of dragon ore, snake venom, and acid. Only I or a fire elemental could possibly touch the blade with out our skin being burned right through the bone."

**Holy crap he's still alive even Basilisx at full power couldn't even beat Gearhead what do they have to do to defeat him? Can you guess...probably not also the Nova Shock Wave is a move similar to another show just try and guess it and you'll get something special. Review.**

**L-ater.**


	18. Awaken: Thundraga

**Authors notes: Perhaps I wasn't that clear with the nova shock wave. What I mean is how it is prepared, charged, formed, and fired. So that's a my bad by me sorry. Anyway it's the conclusion to the fight it's do or die time. I don't own AT.**

Chapter 18: Ending Things In A Flash. Awaken: Thundraga!

"How can this be? You should be dead!"

"I should shouldn't I. But my dear boy a move like that can't possibly defeat me alone you forget i've endured so much more then you and your friends combined! And now I'm going to kill you with the move that killed off all those lying humans!"

He put out his arms opening his hands ant shot his laser but instead of shooting him the laser both beams collided and began to form a bright red ball.

"Wait, isn't that what he used to destroy the Candy Kingdom?"

Finn had grabbed hold of the Necrophoros trying his hardest to pull it out of Basilisx feeling the intense pain of his hands being burned as the skin was slowly disappearing.

"You guys try and stop him!"

They then fired everything they had left at Gearhead put the laser ball had grew to the point it when he could not be seen the ball had absorbed all of there attacks and continued to grow.

"What point is there in trying to save your friend! All of you will soon join the next world!"

Finn soon managed to take the Necrophoros out of Basilisx but the laser ball had grew to the point it was ready to fire.

"DIE!"

Gearhead fired the ball aimed for Finn and Basilisx.

"Phina! My sword!"

"Catch!"

She tossed him his sword he caught it and quickly unsheathed in time for it to make contact with the laser ball of death. The red light from the ball had shined down on the ground as the heat radiated slowly roasting Finn and Basilisx.

_Curse that immortal blade of his!_

"You are only prolonging the inevitable boy! Your arms will soon quit on you!"

He then created a small red ball that was surrounded by black lightning.

"Allow me to help in your demise!"

He then flung the ball into the laser ball and the laser ball had then expanded becoming a colossally huge size and was now surrounded in black lightning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finn's arms had become in a horrible amount of pain and his cut on his right arm had begun to reopen and blood begun to flow out of it once more. Some of is blood had entered Basilisx's mouth his eyes had slowly reopened being presented by the red light and red ball with black lightning.

"What the hell?"

He then sat up seeing Finn trying to hold back the ball of death.

"I could use some help!"

"Sigh I was hopping I wouldn't have to use this."

"Use what?"

He then stood up and shuck his head.

"THUNDRAGA!"

A sword with a golden handle had appeared in his right hand. The sword had a thin handle and two out stretching lightning bolts towards the blade (basically it's like the Master Sword but with a golden handle and lightning bolts) the blade was a bright crystal blue it had begun glowing a bright white as did the Valor.

"What's happening to my sword?" Finn realized what ever it was their swords were doing his and possibly Basilisx's swords had become powered up it had become much easier for him to hold his ground against the ball.

"The Valor has recognized the Thundraga."

"So that means-"

"Yes the Thundraga is one of the three legendary swords. Now," he and the blade had become surrounded by black and grey electricity "lets end this."

He then swung his blade against the ball all of his power was aiding Finn and the Valor.

"Finn! Do something my power alone can't bounce it back!"

"What do I do?"

The blade had begun to react and begun blazing with blue fire.

"Whoa this is awesome!"

The fire had blaze once more this time becoming taller then the ball catching Gearhead's attention.

_What how can this be? Unless...the half-a! He has one of the swords!_

"I'll destroy the both of you!'

"You wish!" Shouted Basilisx.

"Your going down!" Shouted Finn.

Using all there power they managed to send back the ball full speed at Gearhead.

"NO! I will not be DEFEATED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gearhead had released a tremendous amount of destructive dark energy as the ball came hitting him and exploding in the sky. The smoke from the explosion had covered the area (unaware to them that this was actually the black must they had encountered) blowing Finn and Basilisx away towards Adam, Seraphina, and Rosa. The smoke then cleared and Gearhead was no where to be seen.

"W-we beat him?" Said Finn. "We beat him!"

Everyone rejoiced celebrating the defeat of Gearhead. But it was soon short lived.

"Why are you celebrating over a victory you have never gotten."

Gearhead had appeared on the ground from were he once floated from. The group had been exhausted it would be impossible to fight him now.

"You can hurt me all you want but none of you are near the power to defeat me. Now you will all suffer."

His hand then shot out some kind of cosmic lightning blast at all of them. They all fell to their knees screaming in pain from this unknown attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed Finn.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T EVEN USE MY POWERS!" Shouted Basilisx.

"My cosmic blast is one the my only moves that can easily destroy a person and can even make the mightiest of warriors beg for mercy."

The pain seemed like an eternity it never ended and it seemed like Gearhead was going to kill them, but then he stopped. And each one of them fell to the ground unconscious.

"Even though you can't hear me consider yourselves lucky that I didn't kill you...'cause you will soon kill each other."

He picked up the Necrophoros and sheathed it. He then walked over to Finn but hesitated to pick it up the Valor.

"No."

He he looked down at the unconscious son of Adan.

"If I am going to take the blades then I want to obtain the third before I take yours." He then looked at the entire group. "But I will take a blood sample from each of you." He then brought his wrist to where his mouth would be. "Activate DNA extraction. Code: blood. Supplement: Five."

Five small tubes came out from his wrist and took some blood from the open wounds of the five heros.

**"DNA extraction complete."**

"Excellent." He then made a portal appear ready to enter it. "Well I must be going but I will return count on that...Finn." He then entered the portal leaving the wasteland and the unconscious heros.

**Why did he take DNA from them, what does he mean by letting them kill each other and can anyone guess what move the nova shock wave is based off of? Guess one correct and win a prize curtsey of me. Find out what happens next time maybe. Wait, originally this chapter was going to end when they thought they beat Gearhead but then it was going to be short so I said NO! But there is a way to beat him but that won't be explained is this part of the trilogy. Anyway review.**

**L-ater.**


	19. Epilogue: Days to Come

**Authors notes: Well guys the time as come in which every story faces...the end. But don't be sad for the second part of Finn's origin will be out soon. Any questions regarding this or the next story can be answered by me via PM. I don't own AT and I thank D4rthRec0rd for reminding me of the Zelda concept i've used that I don't own as well. A man can dream can't he.**

Epilogue: Days to Come

**Finn's dreams**

His eyes had opened to an apocalyptic seen, fires were spread everywhere, blood had covered the ground,and not one person was seen.

"What is this place?"

"This is Ooo Finn. Don't you recognize it?"

"Who said that?"

Strands of light had appeared before Finn and manifested into a visible figure. The figure was a man (who was much older then Finn) that wore a white jacket that had orange flames as a design surrounding it. He had his hood on so Finn could not see who he was.

"Who are you and what happened here?"

"My identity will not be revealed to you yet Finn. And this place is what Ooo could be if you do not succeed in defeating Gearhead. He will throw the entire world into anarchy without any rulers."

"But he said that he wanted to free people."

"If you fail to stop him he will and they will be free. But some places need a ruler to govern them and without one they become wild animals."

"Just like the Goblin Kingdom."

"Yes that is why you must defeat him at any cost."

"But we tried to do that but we couldn't beat him. It seemed like everything we did to him did nothing."

"That is because you nor your friends have the power to defeat him yet. Not to mention that you have yet to find the slightest clue to where your father hid his Cosmic Shield."

"Cosmic Shield? What the plump are you taking about? And how do you know my dad?"

"You and your friends will face many hardships on this journey, you will go on different paths for a short time, stray away from what you all are, and you will lose the one you love most in this world."

"What the hell are you talking about! Who are you!"

The man turned his back on Finn.

"If you wish not to lose her, seek out Benjamin. For he is the compass of the cosmos."

He then turned into a blinding white light making the entire area turn white.

**He awoken**

Finn had then woke up to find himself in a hospital bed of the Candy Kingdom.

_What am I doing in the Candy Kingdom I thought Gearhead destroyed it._

Finn had sat up only to feel a burst of pain enter his entire upper body. He removed the blankets he was in revealing he had his entire body (minus legs, trout, and face, his forehead is bandaged thou) had been bandaged up. He then remembered all the things that had transpired with his fight with Gearhead now knowing why he was bandaged up.

"So he's not dead yet." He said to himself.

The door to the room had then opened.

"Well look you decided to wake up."

Finn had turned his attention to the door seeing Basilisx enter. Only this time he wore a black tang-top, he had his right shoulder bandaged up, he still wore his cargos and polo high-tops, and his goggles were on.

"How long was I out?"

"About" he looks at his watch "three and a half weeks."

"Three weeks?" Finn shouted.

"And a half." He added.

"Well where is everyone?"

"Somewhere. Somewhere I don't know where."

"Well that's useful information."

"Yeah. Well at least we can all hangout and have fun before Gearhead ever shows his face again."

"Yeah."

_But who was that guy and what's the Cosmic Shield?_

**And there is the end to Finn's origin part one. So many questions not answered, what will the next part bring the only way to find out is to wait for it to come out. Remember I will answer any and all questions regarding Finns origin and the next part. 'Til then review and or PM.**

**L-ater.**


End file.
